Glitter In The Air
by impromptucoffee
Summary: "Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?" - Inspired by Pink's 'Glitter In The Air.'
1. Fed a lover with just your hands

**Title: **Glitter in the Air: "Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?"

**Summary: **A collection of stories, each inspired by the lyrics of Pink's song 'Glitter In The Air.'

**Rating: **Start off with the smallest and it could get to the biggest ... but T or K for now (I think those are the smallest ones).

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or Pink - it's just fun to play with them.

**A/N: I have to thank anyone who has read any of my previous fics. You're support means a lot to me and if you're new to my writing, I hope you enjoy it. I adore this Pink song and I hope everyone gets on board with it and likes what I do with each chapter. There will be 19 chapters altogether and I've split the lyrics into phrases I think work best. Please do review, even if it's a simple "Good job," or a small piece of constructive criticism :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt leant back against the front of the sofa, wincing as he hit it slightly too hard, forgetting he wasn't actually sat <em>on <em>the sofa so there were no cushions behind him. He awkwardly bent an arm around his back and rubbed at his spine. He shot a death glare at Blaine who was sat next to him giggling.

"S'not funny," Kurt mumbled, giving up trying to reach the spot he'd hit and crossing his arms angrily. Blaine carried on laughing, staring down at his food trying to hide his face. "I hate you." Kurt picked up a cushion from the sofa and threw it at Blaine's head. Blaine dodged it and held up the box which held his food, pointing at it with the chopsticks in his other hand.

"Watch the food, Hummel. This is expensive stuff!" Blaine's attempts to sound and look angry failed as he couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his lips.

"Don't provoke me then, _Anderson._" Kurt went to grab another cushion but Blaine put down his food, knelt back on his heels and grabbed Kurt's wrist in one swift movement. Kurt made a sound of protest and narrowed his eyes to frown at Blaine.

"Carry on with that attitude, and I won't buy you dinner ever again." Blaine smirked at Kurt as he tried to free his arm from his grip. Kurt kept eye contact, trying to stare Blaine down. After failing at that, he sighed and gave up resistance.

"Fine, but next time I get to choose what we get. Everytime you choose we get Chinese and order the most fattening items on the menu."

"Deal," Blaine grinned and dropped Kurt's wrist, letting his fingers brush Kurt's shoulder as his hand came down. Kurt smiled at the small touch, flicking his eyes towards Blaine to see if he'd noticed. He was relieved to see Blaine occupied with retrieving his food. Kurt admired the other boy's profile. His tanned skin seemed to glow in the light from the fire that bathed the room. Kurt bit his lip as Blaine rested his back against the sofa, bringing some noodles up to his mouth with the chopsticks and darting his tongue out to catch some that dared to fall. Some sauce dripped down to Blaine's chin and Kurt had to stop himself reaching out to wipe it away. He kept his eyes on Blaine's lips; wishing life was so simple that he could just kiss them. _Maybe it is that simple, _Kurt thought. _It's as simple as a kiss. _But Kurt knew better than that. His own first kiss had been taken from him unwillingly. He had never counted his time with Brittany as a true first kiss. He always felt his real one would be with a boy. A boy he loved. If he hadn't already been watching Blaine, his eyes would have subconsciously looked towards him at that statement. He had never thought he'd find himself pulled against a pair of rough lips belonging to entirely the wrong person. Kurt shuddered at the thought of Karofsky. _He took something precious to me, something that means so much to me. Something that should mean so much to everyone. _His eyes still lingered on Blaine's lips. _It will never be simple._ He looked up to see Blaine's eyes on him and he took a breath at the amount of concern he saw in them.

"Are you okay?" Blaine spoke softly, knowing he'd interrupted Kurt in deep thought. Kurt smiled and nodded. Kurt blushed at being caught staring, especially as he was staring at Blaine's mouth. He blinked a few times and pointed at Blaine's chin.

"You have some sauce on your face." Blaine immediately stuck his tongue out and started licking in all the wrong places. Kurt smiled in amusement and shook his head. "You're completely missing it." Blaine frowned but continued his pursuit. Kurt shuffled towards him and brought his thumb up to swipe at the sauce, allowing his hand to linger under Blaine's chin and their eyes to never break contact. "Got it," he whispered and he heard Blaine swallow then let a warm breath which ghosted over Kurt's face. Kurt's breathing hitched and his senses had gone into overdrive. He couldn't look away from the hazel irises in front of him and he was incredibly aware of how close they were. His knees were brushing against Blaine's thigh where his legs were crossed and Blaine's right hand was dangerously close to touching him. Kurt huffed out an awkward laugh and moved back a little to find a napkin to wipe his thumb on. "What are you eating anyway?" Kurt's voice came out a little hoarse and he coughed slightly, continuing to avoid Blaine's gaze which hadn't deviated from his face. It still remained even as Blaine spoke.

"Chicken chow mein. Want some?"

Kurt turned towards him and nodded slowly. He wasn't sure why he agreed. He had his own food laid out before him, but the idea of Blaine feeding him was far too tempting to resist in the current situation. Blaine closed the distance between them once more and fiddled with his chopsticks to pick up some of the noodles. Kurt watched with a smile and Blaine heard him give a small chuckle.

"It's harder than it looks." Kurt continued to smile at him and waited patiently, trying to control his breathing and slow down his heart rate. He was sure Blaine could hear it thumping in his chest. "Open up." Kurt had been momentarily distracted and raised an eyebrow when he looked down and saw Blaine holding a noodle up with his thumb and index finger over the box containing the rest. Kurt knew he was wearing his 'are-you-serious?' face but Blaine shrugged and asked him to open up again.

"You make me sound like a baby when you say that."

"I could get you a bib if you like," Blaine smirked. Kurt glared at him for what must be at least the third time that evening. "Now, come on. Before it goes cold." Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Blaine adjusted his seating position so he was sat back on his heels, slightly above Kurt. He lowered the noodle into Kurt's mouth and let him chew on it after letting go of the end. Kurt ate it at a horribly slow pace, Blaine watching him intently. Kurt didn't miss Blaine's eyes flicking towards his lips every now and then. Before Blaine could stop himself, he placed a hand on Kurt's cheek. It moved up and with Kurt's jaw, stopping once he had swallowed. Blaine ran his thumb over the cheek bone, admiring the blush that was seeping into it. Kurt leant into the touch, lips parting slightly.

"Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head as a way of silencing Kurt and leant towards him. "Can I try something?" he whispered, face inches from Kurt's. Kurt didn't even reply vocally, instead darting his eyes down to find Blaine's other hand and lace their fingers together, locking their gazes again afterwards. Blaine continued to move forwards, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt gasped as his eyelids fluttered closed and he moved his mouth against Blaine's. _So complicated but so, so easy, _Kurt thought. _No fireworks, no explosions, no flowers. It's just... this. It can be simple when given and taken with love._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for pestering, but please review if you have the time :)<strong>


	2. Close your eyes and trust it

**A/N: Just for reference, Kurt and Blaine aren't dating in this chapter, just because it makes Kurt seem so much stronger at the end (you'll see what I mean when I get there). Also, these chapters do not follow on from the previous. Each one is a separate piece based around the line of lyrics I have got.**

**Secondly - totally had a freakout this morning, like full on screaming, when I was on Tumblr and someone had posted a tweet about season 3 of Glee and Blaine - I won't say what it is because it's spoilers and someone may kill me for ruining it for them but trust me, IT'S FREAKOUT WORTHY. Unless you want me to post it and ruin it... which I will do next chapter if people tell me to.**

**Lastly - special mention for Mercedes Anderson who put "*squeals*" in their review. You squeal, I squeal. Thank you for squealing at my writing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it.<strong>

Blaine grumbled and rolled over in his bed when he heard the knocking on his dorm room door. Looking at his alarm clock, 2:05am, he buried his head under a pillow and curled up into a ball hoping whoever it was would go away. After the third persistent knock he kicked off the covers and threw the pillow covering his face across the room. Climbing off the bed, he stormed across the room, switched on the light and pulled his door open with quite a force, a threatening glare set into his face. It quickly disappeared as he was met with the sight of Kurt, dripping wet and shivering.

"Kurt... Oh my god, Kurt," he whispered. Blaine pulled Kurt into his room and sat him down on the bed while he ran around frantically picking up blankets to throw around his shoulders. Kurt sat absolutely still except for the shivering and stared at his feet. Blaine gave him some space for a few minutes and sat on his desk chair opposite Kurt, taking in his appearance. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans that were completely soaked through and clinging to his small frame even more than normal. On his feet were some white canvas shoes, stained with mud that looked fresh. Blaine couldn't see what he had on his top half as the blankets he had supplied Kurt with where wrapped tightly around him, but he suspected it was a masterpiece of fashion now ruined by the rain. The silence between the two stretched on and Blaine scooted towards Kurt on his chair but stayed far enough so as not to touch him.

"Kurt?" he spoke softly. Kurt continued to stare at the ground, doing nothing to respond. "Kurt, can I give you some clothes to change into? I can't let you sit here like this." Blaine gave a sigh of relief as Kurt nodded. It was the smallest of nods but Blaine saw it. He moved towards his dresser, taking out a plain black t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. He placed them next to Kurt before taking a blue Dalton hoodie from his wardrobe and adding it to the pile. He contemplated giving Kurt some clean underwear and looked over at the shivering boy, deciding it was probably for the best. He then crouched down in front of Kurt, gently laying his hands over his knees, not missing the sharp intake of breath Kurt took. His gaze avoided Blaine's as the dark haired boy looked up at him.

"Kurt, I'm not going to ask you to talk about... this," Blaine gestured at his wet state and continued, "but I will ask you to stay here tonight. I'll let you decide where you want to sleep, or just sit if you can't or don't want to sleep but I'd feel better if you stayed here. Is that okay?" He watched Kurt's face. He had closed his eyes while Blaine had been talking and he gave another small nod causing a few raindrops to fall from his hair onto Blaine's face. Blaine smiled up at him, ignoring the drops, and squeezed his knees.

"Thank you. There are some clean clothes next to you and you can get changed in the bathroom. Take a shower if you want and take your time. Okay?" Another small nod was given and Blaine stood away allowing Kurt to drop the blankets from his shoulders, take the clothes and move into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Blaine flopped into his desk chair, wiped the drips from his face and rubbed at his temples. "What happened to you Kurt?" he spoke to the silent room while looking at the bathroom door.

Blaine paced around the room while Kurt was in the bathroom. He was pleased to hear the shower start up after a few minutes as it told him Kurt was getting warm. He continued to pace up and down for at least 20 minutes, thinking of all the possible reasons Kurt would be the way he was. _His car broke down, he got caught in the rain or he ran away from home. _Blaine dismissed the last idea knowing Kurt wouldn't run from home. It was the safest place in Kurt's life. Blaine stopped in his track when one though came to him: _Bullies. _His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. If they had done this to Kurt, he didn't know if he could handle it. Yes, Kurt didn't look injured, just terrified and lost but psychological harm cut Kurt deep and Blaine knew that well. He felt a lump in his throat and sat down on his bed, holding back his anger. _You don't even know if it was bullies, Blaine. Calm down. _He took some deep breaths and crossed his legs, pushing the thoughts from his mind.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom, his arms wrapped defensively around his stomach and Blaine hoped it wasn't from pain of bruises or cuts. Ignoring the thoughts again, he concentrated on letting Kurt tell him what happened. Kurt stood in the doorway to the bathroom and looked around Blaine's room, his eyes finally resting on Blaine himself.

"Thank you," he croaked. The pain in Kurt's voice went straight to Blaine's heart and he felt a need to reach out and take hold of Kurt to wrap him in his arms but he didn't know how responsive Kurt would be to physical touch right now. His question was answered as Kurt almost ran towards the bed and threw himself on it. He crawled towards Blaine and sat sideways on his lap, luckily avoiding crushing Blaine's feet, and let his legs fall onto the bed. His face became buried in Blaine's hair and his arms wound their way around his neck. At the sudden movement and embrace, Blaine hadn't known what to do but once Kurt had settled he placed his left hand on Kurt's knee, rubbing circles into his thigh with his thumb. His other hand moved around Kurt's back to land on his waist, pulling Kurt closer to him. Tears began to sting his own eyes when he felt Kurt's falling and leaving a trail on his neck. He held onto Kurt for all it was worth and waited patiently for Kurt to speak in his own time.

"I'm a coward, Blaine." The sound was barely audible but in their close proximity, Blaine heard every syllable, each one punctuated with pure hurt. He turned his face a little to place a chaste kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"You've never been a coward, Kurt and you never will be," Blaine said into his hair. He kissed Kurt's head again in an attempt to enforce his point.

"I'm a coward. I ran. I always run." Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine and rested the side of his face on Blaine's shoulder. "I try to have courage, but I run once it gets too much. I should be stronger than that by now." Kurt's words were spoken with a voice, not a whisper anymore but it didn't make them sting any less. Blaine let Kurt's words sink in and waited to see if he was going to say anymore. After some seconds of silence, Blaine interjected.

"What have you run from?" Blaine was surprised to feel Kurt huff out a laugh although it dripped with sarcasm.

"I ran from my sexuality, I ran from McKinley and I ran tonight. Boy, did I run. Where is my courage if I'm going to run from an idiot with only a fist to speak for him?" Blaine's breath hitched and he felt his anger flaring up again. He began to breathe heavily, subconsciously tightening his grip on Kurt's waist. Kurt felt it and lifted his head to pull back and look at Blaine. His eyes were full of fury and his jaw was clenched. "Blaine?"

"Did they hurt you, Kurt?" Blaine didn't look at Kurt but stared at the wall opposite.

"They tried," Kurt replied. He jumped as Blaine growled and buried his face in Kurt's hair. "They came at me in the pa-"

"No," Blaine interrupted. "Don't tell me. I don't think I could stop myself from hurting them. Just know this Kurt, you are _not _a coward. Were they from... from McKinley?" Kurt nodded and Blaine sighed. "Bastards." Kurt had never heard Blaine swear before and he understood it was an outlet for his anger. "They didn't hurt you though? You ran before they could?" Kurt nodded again and nuzzled Blaine's neck.

"Like a coward."

"No, Kurt. Yes, you literally ran but you will always be stronger than those neanderthals. You're heart is bigger and you're voice is louder and you have never been afraid to be yourself. That can never be the traits of a coward. You are _not _a coward. _Please, _just trust me and believe me on this, Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes and placed a kiss to Blaine's neck. "I trust you." Another kiss. "I believe you." Some of the tension in Blaine's body dissipated and he ran a hand through the back of Kurt's hair. Kurt lifted his head once more and let himself smile for the first time that night as his eyes locked with Blaine's. He raised a hand to Blaine's cheek and leant forward to place his lips on Blaine's. He pulled away, leaning on his shoulder again. "I am not a coward."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? *shoves Blaine at you with his puppy dog eyes and cute, gorgeous, <em>so touchable,<em> curly hair* Also, would anyone like me to do this chapter from Kurt's POV ... I have an idea for his POV up until he reaches Blaine's room, so you can know what actually happened to him.**


	3. Close your eyes and trust it KURT POV

**A/N: I got my A-Level results today ... AND I GOT INTO UNIVERSITY! I got 3 C's and 2 D's (I'm never gonna get A's... it's a well known fact of my life) but it got me into Uni so I'm happy :D And I'm seeing Glee3D tomorrow so I've been dancing around all day being uber excited!**

**A couple of people asked for Kurt's POV of the last chapter so I've done it ... also I wanted to do it anyway. I found time in between all my overexcitement to sit down, shut up and write this. I'm not mega happy with the outcome but it'll do :)**

**I have to give a mention to Lgleek95 who I had a lovely conversation with last night about the merits of Klaine and Jeff :)**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it ... I get bored of doing this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it (Kurt POV)<strong>

A storm was threatening to start as Kurt walked through the streets of Westerville. He regretted ignoring his Dad's insistent demand that he take an umbrella and a thicker jumper. He had made some quip about thick wool throwing the whole outfit off and swiftly left the house.

At least an hour or two had passed before Kurt realised where he'd walked to. He'd left without much direction, just wanting to take a walk, in spite of the cold weather and the impending darkness of night. A smile crept onto his face as he looked up at the park laid out before him. He knew Dalton was a mile or so ahead and his heart swelled as he realised he'd subconsciously walked his way to Blaine.

_Blaine._

This park meant a lot to him and Blaine. It was where they came when Dalton got too much for Blaine and McKinley got too much for Kurt. It was quite a way for Kurt to travel for some peace but before Kurt had returned to McKinley, the two had spent many afternoons in the shade of the trees talking, laughing and singing far too loudly for a public place. Kurt's smile only widened at the memories as his eyes scanned the park, marvelling at how the lamps dotted around gave it an even more serene quality.

Kurt tensed slightly and squinted into the distance thinking he had seen some movement. It was complete darkness now and Kurt checked his watch, hissing a breath when he saw it was half 1 in the morning. Knowing his Dad could worry, he pulled out his phone and saw 3 missed calls and an inbox full of texts. He typed out a short reply telling his Dad he was fine and was at Dalton with Blaine. This didn't ease Burt's worrying as much as Kurt has hoped because the almost instant reply was "Okay, but no funny business."

Putting his phone away he looked up and saw the rain clouds above were only getting bigger. Suddenly aware of how alone he was, he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered as the cold set in. His eyes darted around nervously as his suspicions were confirmed. Three silhouettes moved towards him and Kurt forgot how to move. _It could just be three teenagers out for a walk, _he thought to calm himself. As they moved closer and sped up with every step Kurt urged himself to turn on his heel and walk away. As his head spun around with his body to leave, one of the park lamps lit a face that Kurt didn't know but the shadow of another figure looked all too familiar. He swallowed and closed his eyes, feeling his heart beat in his ears. He walked as quickly as would look normal in an attempt to not look like he was running. Opening his eyes to seek out an escape route, a hand landed on his shoulder and he gasped, stopping dead in his tracks. The pounding in his ears had drowned out their approaching steps. He desperately controlled his breathing, thinking only of Blaine. _Courage._

"Kurt, is it?" The owner of the voice, which Kurt didn't recognise, spoke directly into Kurt's ear and Kurt pulled away, shrugging the hand off his shoulder.

"Who's asking?" He held back a smile, glad that his voice hadn't shaken.

"You know the answer to that, lady-boy." Karofsky stepped in front of Kurt with a smirk on his face.

"Evening, David. Your mother actually lets you out past 8pm does she?" Kurt knew it was a dangerous game he was getting into but he wouldn't show fear. One of the two boys Kurt didn't recognise started towards him but Karofsky held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm surprised you're allowed out. Would've thought your Dad would lock you up in your princess tower. You never know whose out in these parts."

It was Kurt's turn to smirk as he retorted with "Well I know I'm out," Karofsky's face fell for only a second and Kurt continued, "and proud." He could see Karofsky clenching his fists and the two behind him stepping closer.

"I wish you'd jump straight back in the closet, Hummel. Your little Glee club might enjoy watching you flounce around the place and singing like a girl, but we'd prefer if you kept it to yourself."

Kurt rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Flounce around? That's the best insult you can find? That's three thousand miles from being original and four thousand miles from being hurtful."

"Yeah? Well how would you like my fist being in your face at five thousand miles per hour?" The boy to Kurt's left had spoken and his stale breath made Kurt's stomach turn. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold them off while thinking of a way out. He flicked his eyes from left to right, noting that the boys each side of him must be leaving a gap behind him. His eyes met Karofsky's in the low light and he saw a brief glimmer of sadness before the anger returned. It had begun to rain during the conversation and Kurt could feel it getting heavier and soaking through his clothes.

"As practiced as you all are at this, I doubt you could reach that level of speed at which to punch me."

"We can try," Karofsky grinned. He raised his arm slowly and Kurt knew what was coming. His breath had increased in speed considerably and his eyes widened a little. Thinking quickly, he turned and ran, straight through the gap behind him. He heard angry grunts and fast footsteps behind him. Kurt thanked the heavens he had a smaller frame than them as he hurried out of the park, straight towards Dalton. Some frustrated yells followed him as the three in wake of him gave up the chase.

He reached Dalton drenched and breathing heavily. He slumped against a wall outside and slid down it, landing in a puddle on his knees. Sobs racked his body while he shivered from the cold.

"Coward," he mumbled to himself. "Why do you always run?" He ran shaking hands through his hair and rolled over to lean his back against the wall and stare out at Dalton's car park, not even flinching anymore when the rain hit his face. His eyes landed on a familiar black vehicle and he scrambled onto his feet and ran for the doors into the school. Punching in the code, he pulled open the door and hurried through the halls heading straight for Blaine's dorm. Catching his breath he stared at the dark wood and knocked gently. There was no reply, as he had expected at gone 2 in the morning. Knocking again but louder there still came no answer, just a muffled groan. On the third time he heard a thud and the door was pulled open with such a force he thought it may have been pulled off the hinges.

"Kurt... Oh my God, Kurt."

_Blaine._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are honestly the nicest thing any writer can get :)<strong>


	4. Fistful of glitter in the air

**A/N: I meant to post this yesterday, but it wasn't finished because I saw Glee 3D on Friday [IT'S AMAZING!] and had a total freakout and couldn't stop being excited for long enough to write anything. Even after I'd seen it, I was too happy to do anything. Then I was sick yesterday so couldn't post. But here it is! And it's a long one! Do enjoy and do review :)**

**REMINDER: THESE CHAPTERS DO NOT FOLLOW ON FROM EACH OTHER - in case someone gets confused. Also, I keep turning these into first kiss fics. I don't mean to, it just happens. I'll stop doing it at some point.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?<strong>

Looking at himself in the mirror, Kurt smiled in approval at his outfit choice for the evening. The Warbler council had announced they were throwing a party/sleepover a week on Friday. Ten minutes after the words had left Wes' mouth Kurt had been planning his outfit. His first question was what to wear to a party when Blaine was there. Details on the formality, or informality, of the party where sketchy which only made Kurt stress more about his choice of clothing.

He ran his hands over his torso, straightening out his top. It was a simple red polo shirt, all three buttons undone to show enough skin to be intriguing but not too much to seem desperate for attention, paired with some black skinny jeans held up by a glossy white belt. Turning round, he smiled appreciatively at his own backside in the mirror knowing Blaine wouldn't be able to resist looking. Giving himself the once over for the final time, he sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his red high tops (to match his shirt, of course), stood up and took a deep breath.

"It's just a party. It's just the Warblers. It's just Blaine," Kurt told himself. He scoffed at the last statement and rolled his eyes. _It's never _just _Blaine._ Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He opened the text and smiled. It was Wes demanding to know where he was before Blaine sent out a search party. Typing out a quick reply ('Fashionably late. Be there in 5.') he composed himself and left his room, heading for the senior commons.

It was a short 2 minute walk through the Dalton halls to the senior commons but Kurt heard the party at least 30 seconds after he'd left his room. He approached with caution as the unmistakable voices of Wes and David hit his ears. Once he had reached the doors, he pulled one open and stepped inside. He stopped dead and let his jaw drop at the sight in front of him. "Oh. My..."

There wasn't a blazer or tie to be seen or a single sane person as far as Kurt could tell. The party had only begun half an hour ago but every Warbler Kurt laid eyes on was clearly intoxicated, or at least tipsy, and holding some form of alcoholic drink in their hand. The tables had been pushed aside to make extra space. The smaller table between the two sofas remained however and Jeff and Nick were stood upon it dancing suspiciously close. Kurt jumped as a pair of arms circled his waist from behind. He inhaled the familiar scent of Blaine and relaxed into his touch.

"What took you so long?" Blaine spoke directly into Kurt's ear making him shiver.

"I was being fashionably late." Blaine pulled away and turned Kurt towards him. He stood back a little and took in Kurt's clothing, raking his eyes up and down his body. Kurt fidgeted and blushed at the attention but couldn't help smiling to himself and Blaine walked a circle around him and hummed his approval as Kurt looked over his shoulder to see him looking obviously at his ass. He flushed an ever deeper shade of red when Blaine licked his lips and he looked up to meet Kurt's gaze. Blaine's eyes were dark and full of something Kurt had never seen before... _want? _He turned himself to face Blaine and pointed towards Nick and Jeff, eager to change the subject. "That's new." Kurt's eyes widened as Nick's arms slid around Jeff's neck and he pulled the boy in for a kiss that was a little more than friendly. Blaine laughed next to him and shook his head.

"That's normal. Give it an hour or so and one or both of them will be shirtless and you'll have a hard time getting them away from each other." Kurt's expression remained one of horror and confusion causing Blaine to laugh even more. "They'll wake up tomorrow and agree to never talk about it again."

"Isn't that highly awkward?"

"For about two days, three at the most. Whatever happens tonight doesn't leave this room, Kurt. Warbler party rule number one." Kurt nodded, unable to draw his eyes away from the two boys on the table. Blaine pulled on his arm and dragged him towards the side of the room where a table was covered from end to end with a selection of drinks. He looked over at Blaine who popped the top off a bottle with ease and took a large swig.

"How much have you had already?"

"Not much. Enough to loosen my morals I suppose." Kurt nodded and understood why Blaine was unashamedly staring at him earlier. Blaine gesture towards the table, watching Kurt intently. "Going to have anything?" He could see the hesitancy in Kurt's body language and face as he tensed up, biting his lip. "Kurt, I promise you nothing bad will happen if you have one. Nothing leaves this room." Kurt's eyes flicked towards Blaine and he reached out to take a bottle that had the least offensive coloured liquid in it. Blaine passed him the bottle opener and he flicked the lid of, bringing the drink to his lips and finding the taste surprisingly nice. "Okay?"

"Yeah. So what happens now?" They turned back towards the party and scanned the room. Nick and Jeff were still very interested in tasting the back of each other's throats. Wes, David and Thad were turning down the music and starting a game of 'Never Have I Ever' and the rest of the Warblers were gradually joining in. Blaine caught Kurt's eye, nodded towards the game and shrugged. Kurt mirrored his shrugged, allowed Blaine to take his hand and be sat down in the circle of Warblers. Kurt put the jolt of electricity that passed through him as Blaine rested his hand on his thigh down to the alcohol. _It's just Blaine's hand on your thigh. Just Blaine's hand. On your thigh._

Kurt didn't pay much attention to the game happening around him. He took a shot when necessary and accepted the drinks Blaine kept going to collect for him. After his third bottle and what must have been his sixth shot, his head was buzzing and his senses were in overdrive. Blaine's smell seemed so much stronger, his touch was beyond electric and his voice was doing things to Kurt that he should be embarrassed of.

The game had changed to a mix between 'Spin the Bottle' and 'Truth or Dare' about 15 minutes earlier and it was getting progressively filthier by the second. Wes leant into the circle to spin the bottle, smirking when it landed on Blaine. Both Kurt and Blaine were extremely tipsy but aware enough to know the look in Wes' eyes.

"Dare, Blaine."

Blaine glared at him across the circle. "Aren't I supposed to _choose_ truth ordare?"

"My game, my rules to change." Blaine rolled his eyes and continued to glare at Wes.

"I dare you... to kiss Jeff." No-one missed the high pitched whine of protest that escaped Nick's mouth. "And no holding back. Tongues and all, Anderson." Kurt sat silently next to Blaine, watching for his reaction. What he didn't expect was for Blaine to turn to him and look straight into his eyes with one question in them: "Can I?" Kurt gasped at the intensity of his stare and subtly shook his head. A smile crossed Blaine's lips and he didn't look away as he spoke to Wes.

"No."

Wes spluttered and threw his arms up in annoyance. "My game, my rules! Come on, Blaine. You can't bail out!"

"Well I'm bailing." Blaine looked away from Kurt at Wes, daring him to argue back. Wes sighed and flicked his eyes towards Kurt in anger. Nick had grabbed Jeff's hand and smiled far too happily at Blaine.

"Party pooper," Wes mumbled but continued with the game regardless. Blaine ignored him to gaze at Kurt again. The two knew a serious conversation needed to be had about the moment and Blaine nodded towards the door.

"Now?" Kurt mouthed. Blaine shrugged and let Kurt decided. Looking down at their entwined hands, Kurt began to stand up and was pleased that Blaine followed. They walked into the corridor and shut the door behind them, muffling the shouts of the Warblers and the bass of the music. Kurt kept a hold of Blaine's hand and sat down on a bench, pulling Blaine down with him. A comfortable silence passed between them as they let some of the alcohol drain from their brains so they could figure out what to say. Kurt went first. "Thank you." Blaine's head snapped towards him, his eyebrows furrowed. "For not kissing Jeff," Kurt clarified. "I just... didn't want you to." Blaine strained to hear the last part but smiled at Kurt's words.

"I know you like me, Kurt." Blaine couldn't help but widen his grin at Kurt untangled their hands and turned an adorable shade of pink. Blaine grabbed for his hand again and squeezed it tightly. He bumped Kurt's shoulder in an effort to make him look up.

"Is it that obvious?" Kurt mumbled.

"Yes, but only because I've been looking for it." Kurt didn't respond and the realisation hit Blaine like a steam train coming at him full speed. _He doesn't know._ "Kurt? You know I like you too right?"

"The way you looked at me in there told me, but up until then, no." Kurt refused to look up and Blaine rested his head on his shoulder.

"I've never been good at this," Blaine whispered. He moved his face to nuzzle his nose into Kurt's neck. "Sorry."

"You're sorry?" Kurt scoffed. "I've been throwing myself at you for a month. I'd rather I had your subtlety than look desperate."

"Hey," Blaine whined. "You didn't look desperate! I found it pretty cute, actually."

"Cute as in following you around like a lost puppy?"

Blaine laughed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck. Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine pulled away to lift his head up. "Yeah, something like that." Kurt cringed and Blaine kissed his cheek. "I liked it. It made me feel special."

"You're already special." Kurt's eyes widened and he finally looked at Blaine. "I mean.. uh. It's... _crap._"

"You should drink more often," Blaine laughed. "I like this side of you. Almost as much as the other side."

"Thanks, I think." Kurt smiled at him and Blaine's heart rate sped up. He subconsciously licked his lips and looked down at Kurt's mouth.

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt burst out laughing and Blaine stared at the top if his head as Kurt leant into him, side of his face resting against his chest. "I don't think laughing at me is the right response." Kurt brought his head up and mumbled an apology.

"What happened to oh-so subtle Blaine?"

"He drank and lost any sense of subtlety. So, can I kiss you?"

"No." Kurt tried to feign seriousness but he kept giggling. Blaine moved towards him, stopping millimetres from Kurt's lips.

"You're a terrible liar." Blaine captured Kurt's lips, bringing a hand up to his face and running a thumb over his cheekbone. Kissing Kurt was like nothing Blaine had ever experienced. He expected fireworks and fast pumping blood but he didn't expect to feel so complete. Blaine growled low in his throat when a loud thump and crashing came from the party behind the doors causing him to pull away. "They don't even have to be in the same room to be irritating." Kurt rubbed his nose against Blaine's and proceeded to stand up.

"We better go and see what they're doing before they kill someone."

Blaine stood up with him, hands still connected, and tugged on Kurt's wrist before they went back in. "Can I kiss you more later?" He put on his puppy dog eyes, watching Kurt melt before him and nod. Kurt turned the door handle and both boys groaned as they entered. "This happened last time." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine in question. "There's a craft box in a cupboard next door and Thad seems to think it's a wonderful idea to raid it and throw glitter about the place. I don't even understand Thad's mind when he's sober, so there's no hope when he's been drinking."

True to Blaine's word, Thad had a large bowl of multicoloured glitter in his hand and was skipping around the room throwing handfuls of it into the air and giggling as it fell over himself, the furniture and the other Warblers who continued to dance. Jeff's scream of "MULTICOLOURED RAIN!" made Blaine and Kurt fall into hysterics.

"Is there any point trying to stop him?" Kurt asked.

"Probably not," Blaine sighed. They looked at each other, smiled, shrugged and walked into the chaos. Thad came towards them and haphazardly threw glitter in the air. It fell into the boys hair and clung to their face and clothes. Thad watched it fall, a look of pure amazement on his face and whispered "Klainebows," before beaming at Kurt and Blaine and offering them the bowl of glitter.

"Shall we?"

"Absolutely," Blaine grinned. Reaching into the bowl, they each took a fistful of the sparkly squares that still covered them both. They looked at each other and held out their full hands. "On your count, Thad." Thad took a handful for himself and began to count.

"Three... two... ONE!"

Kurt squealed as a shower of glitter flew into the air and started to float down on top of them. Blaine was laughing and it was infectious so Kurt joined in, allowing himself to be pulled closer to Blaine as the shorter boys arms wrapped around his waist. Kurt stopped laughing for a moment and shouted "KLAINEBOWS!" before linking his hands behind Blaine's neck and dragging him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I am slowly getting addicted to the NickJeff relationship - I love Jeff as it is and Nick is worming his way into his life and my mind. Crazy, crazy Warblers.**


	5. I just don't care

**A/N: I sat for about 2 hours trying to work out how to go about doing this chapter. There are _so many _ways I could have done this, but a lot of them included me just rewriting happened in the show so I hope what I've come up with is good. It's a short one, but I think it's still alright.**

**17 DAYS UNTIL I LEAVE FOR UNIVERSITY *dies* - the longest I've ever been away from home was 2 weeks in Kenya last July (best 2 weeks ever by the way!). I don't have issues with being away from home because my family isn't majorly close, I just have issues with suddenly having to do everything for myself. Imma have a nice big shock when I realise that I need to stop being so lazy :P**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review! I need to thank Lgleek95 for reviewing every chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever looked fear in the face and said "I just don't care?"<strong>

The Warblers filed onto stage and took their places behind the red curtain. As a few members shuffled about in the back before being still, Kurt looked over at Blaine. Blaine was looking back and as their name was announced to the auditorium, Blaine smiled and gave a gentle nod. Kurt forced a smile and turned to see the curtain rising. He inhaled and exhaled deeply one last time, concentrating on remembering his first line. Stepping forward from the rest of the group he began to sing.

Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. His and Blaine's duet of 'Candles' had gone without a hitch and a thousand eyes stared up at him, smiles gracing each of their faces. Blaine dragged him into the spotlight, clapping him to the side and Kurt gave a smile and a curtsey feeling awkward from all the attention but so awestruck. He caught Blaine's gaze and his heart swelled at the pride he saw in the hazel eyes. He mouthed 'thank you' and Blaine simply nodded before moving around the group to start 'Raise Your Glass.'

Each Warbler looked dumbfounded with the praise they were receiving from the audience. They were on their feet and Kurt was sure their cheers could be heard for miles around. His head was spinning with pure joy and he sighed happily as he felt body crash into him and recognised the familiar scent of Blaine. Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist and Kurt placed his around Blaine's neck. They embraced each other and Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine's cheek when he heard him whisper "I am _so _proud of you," into his ear.

Pulling away slightly and remembering where they were, Kurt noticed the curtain was still raised and The Warblers were continuing to celebrate behind them. He scanned the audience and his face lit up when he saw the New Directions staring up at him with just as much as pride as he had seen and felt from Blaine previously. Blaine had seen them too and squeezed Kurt's hand, regaining his attention.

As their eyes locked once more, Kurt's breath hitched and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Blaine for all it was worth. They had only kissed twice so far, each one more special than the last. His heart pounded in his chest and taking one last look at the strangers applauding them, he tugged on Blaine's hand and smiled at the shock on his face before crashing their mouths together. The unmistakable sound of squealing came from the New Directions area and Kurt was sure the cheering from the rest of the crowd had only increased. His lips moved against Blaine's with ease, their hands tangled together at their sides. Neither wished to break the moment but a hand on Kurt's shoulder made him jump and pull back. Jeff smiled at the pair in the darkness, the curtains had been lowered and the lights turned down, and gestured off the stage.

"As cute as this is, we need to get off the stage." Kurt flushed and Blaine nodded, dragging Kurt off the stage. They followed the rest of the Warblers to their dressing room, ignoring the smirks and catcalls coming at them in good natured fun. Once inside, the questions came at a hundred miles per hour. "How long have you been together?" came from Wes, "Was that your first kiss?" came from Nick and David inexplicably shouted "Have you taken his innocence yet, Anderson?" At that, Blaine held up his hands and screamed at them to all stop. The silence was instantaneous and Kurt and Blaine relaxed a little.

"A week, no and David, I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Blaine replied to all the questions at once, glaring at David. David simply shrugged and mumbled something about Blaine being a spoilsport. "Now, can we go take our seats in the audience and you can interrogate us once were back at Dalton?" The group hummed in agreement and made their way towards the auditorium. Before Kurt could leave, Blaine grabbed his arm and hauled him back in the dressing room. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm _really _not, but I thought you didn't like PDA?" Blaine smiled at Kurt and was pleased to see him smile back.

"I don't, but it went so amazingly, my head was buzzing, the atmosphere was electric and so when I looked out at the crowd I just thought '_Who cares if we win or lose now?' _and you were there looking at me like nothing else mattered so then I thought '_Who cares if they judge?' _and you know what happened after that." Kurt stopped rambling and let out a small laugh. "Sorry. I'm still a bit excited." Blaine reached out to take his hands and placed a kiss to his lips. Resting their foreheads together he rubbed is nose against Kurt's.

"I'm even more proud of you now, Kurt. You squared up to your biggest fear out there and screamed 'I don't care' into its face. Nothing else but you matters when you're the strongest and bravest person in the room." Blaine moved away and let go of one Kurt's hands. Kurt was looking at him like he was going to cry and Blaine shook his head. "Don't cry or they'll think I've done something wrong." Kurt rolled his eyes at that statement and nudged his shoulder into Blaine's.

"I'll try not to ruin your reputation."

"Come on then. The longer were in here, the more David will think I actually am taking your innocence." Blaine pulled open the dressing room door and began to walk down the corridor, Kurt in tow.

"Not if I take yours first," Kurt grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't seen 'Original Song' since it aired and I have no way of seeing it until the Part 2 DVD of Season 2 comes out (19th Sept in UK I believe) so I would have done a bit on what happened while they were singing but I don't have an accurate way of doing it without being illegal or watching bad quality YouTube versions.<strong>

**Review... please? :)**


	6. Half past the point of no return

**A/N: Firstly, I need to give credit to my friend Jammy (no that isn't her real name - the amount of people who ask me that is unreal!) for the idea behind this chapter. I'd be flailing still trying to work out what to do if it wasn't for her!**

**I had a job finding time to write this today - I spent an hour and a half in the bank to do one little thing, then I spent 2 hours sorting a stupid amount of paperwork for University and then I was having a fight with iTunes for at least an hour. But here we are and I hope you enjoy it - it's another short one so I'll try and get the next one longer.**

**Do enjoy as I enjoyed writing it. Obviously it had nothing to with the fact I wrote them shirtless... and sweaty. ****Got you interested now haven't I? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>It's only half past the point of no return, the tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn.<strong>

It was close to skin melting heat outside and the clear blue sky showed no promise of rain. Kurt had woken up earlier wrapped in Blaine's arms that were far too hot for his liking. Every inch of Blaine that touched Kurt felt like fire on his skin and Kurt tried to wriggle free only for Blaine to tighten his grip and pull him closer. Both of them were shirtless (Kurt liked to pretend it was from the heat, not because he liked to ogle, _no, _admire Blaine while he slept) and a layer of sweat covered each of them. Blaine, who was still dead to the world behind Kurt, nuzzled into Kurt's shoulder which caused his sweat-damp hair to wipe against Kurt's neck. Kurt made a strangled noise of disgust and tried again to get free. Giving a huff of defeat he glared at the arms around his waist then began to smirk. With some effort he turned a little and strained his neck so his mouth was almost directly above Blaine's ear. Checking to see Blaine was still asleep Kurt opened his mouth.

"BLAINE!" Kurt squealed and then started to giggle violently as Blaine jumped awake, letting go of Kurt in the process and scrambling to sit up while breathing heavily. Kurt continued to laugh as he sat up next to Blaine, watching him blink and take in his surroundings with wide eyes before turning to give Kurt a death stare.

"That was _so _not funny."

"Oh, I think it was," Kurt managed to get out between laughing fits. Blaine showed no sign of finding it amusing but Kurt couldn't keep a smile from his face. "Come on, Blaine. Let me have my fun."

Blaine crossed his arms finding it increasingly harder to be mad at Kurt when he looked so happy. "You look so innocent on the outside but you're really a sadist aren't you?" Kurt rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed gesturing for Blaine to do the same. "I don't know if I trust you," Blaine said in mock suspicion.

"Stop being so melodramatic." Reaching out, Kurt pulled on Blaine's arm and smiled as he lay down beside him. "And people say I'm a drama queen." Blaine chuckled next to him and rolled onto his side to lean his head on his elbow. Kurt had thrown an arm over his eyes and flopped the other on to the bed. His chest rose and fell steadily as he breathed and Blaine let his eyes wander appreciatively over his body. "If that's your attempt at subtle staring, it's awful."

"Who said I was trying to be subtle?" Blaine smirked and looked up to see Kurt watching him. He leant down to place a kiss on Kurt's lips and moved the hand that had been supporting him into Kurt's hair. Blaine felt a hand on his cheek and leant into the touch as he pulled away from the kiss. "Mmm, morning."

"That's usually the _first _thing said when people wake up. You're a bit late."

Blaine tugged on Kurt's hair and shook his head a little causing Kurt to groan in annoyance.

"Hey, no violence this early!"

Blaine scoffed and rubbed his nose against Kurt's. "Screaming in my ear doesn't count as violence does it?"

"Of course not," Kurt grinned. "And I meant no physical violence."

"I know. I'm just trying to find out if you really are a sadist at heart." Both boys' eyes were closed but Blaine knew Kurt would roll his if they were open.

"Let it go, Blaine. Jeez, you laugh at a guy once."

"I apologise for wanting to prepare for the many rude awakenings I may receive in the future." That's where Kurt froze. He stopped tracing patterns on Blaine's cheek and moved his hand away. Blaine pulled back and opened his eyes to scan Kurt's face. Kurt was biting his lip and looking up at Blaine with what looked like hope. "What?" Kurt moved to sit up and Blaine followed him, crossing his legs. Kurt mirrored the action and looked down at his hands in his lap. Blaine watched him curiously before placing a hand on Kurt's knee. "Kurt, what is it?"

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out with a laugh. "It's just... you said 'in the future.'"

Blaine's brow furrowed. "Okay, I'm not following."

"You think we have a future."

_Oh._

It wasn't a question, it was a simple statement of fact and Blaine realised that Kurt had been waiting for him to prove what they had wasn't just a pit stop of both their lives.

"I know we do." Kurt looked up at Blaine and the happiness in his eyes was enough for Blaine's breath to catch in his throat.

"Are you psychic now then?"

Blaine couldn't stop the laugh from jumping out of his mouth. "One day we'll actually have a full serious conversation."

"I very much doubt that," Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine smiled and took hold of one of Kurt's hands and laced their fingers together. "Honestly though, Kurt, we both know this has a future." He gestured towards their linked hands and Kurt nodded, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. "We got half past the point of no return the moment I took your innocence." Kurt's face fell and he narrowed his eyes at Blaine.

"Way to lower the bar."

Blaine didn't falter at Kurt's comment or look of venom and continued. "I gave everything to you when that happened, Kurt. There was no going back from that and I wouldn't even want to." Kurt had begun to smile again. "I'm here for as long as you'll have me."

Blaine's heart swelled and he promptly flung himself at Kurt as he whispered the word "Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are my drug - more people have favourited this than reviewed so I know you're all out there ;) I completely ruined the end of this for Jammy by writing THEY WILL NOW HAVE SEXYTIMES at the end of the email I sent her - and now I may have ruined the moment for you too :P<strong>


	7. The thunder before the lightning

**A/N: I am _exhausted _after writing this - it's taken me about 3 to 4 hours and I think it was totally worth it. I am so proud of the end product and I really hope you all enjoy it too. I think it's one of my longest yet! I will now go stop staring at a computer screen, eat Chinese food and watch Doctor Who because IT'S BACK TONIGHT *squeeeeaaals***

**PLEASE READ: Quick thing before you go... more people favourite this then review. I _really, really _appreciate the favourites because I never expected so many people to like this, but please do leave a little review because it means the world to me. I also like to get to know my readers so I can get an idea of what you all might want to read.**

**Last thing... my friend Jammy has challenged me to do a few one shots based upon Klaine hugs once I've finished with this whole thing. More news will come soon, but I thought I'd ask people if they'd be interested in reading some of those? (I need to get in the hang of not rambling in my authors notes .. sorry.)**

* * *

><p><strong>The thunder before the lightning.<strong>

"_The storm will reach Lima in around half an hour's time..."_

The local news continued to reel off the latest headlines for the third time that night, completely unheard and unseen by the two boys in the room. Kurt and Blaine had moved off the coach at least an hour earlier in favour of sitting in front of the glass doors that led to the garden. Kurt, however, didn't feel it was in his favour and had only been coerced into moving by Blaine's puppy dog eyes. Blaine's earnest promise of cuddling had also been a contributing factor.

So they found themselves on the floor with Kurt sat in front of Blaine. Blaine's legs were stretched out and Kurt was settled between them, his back resting against Blaine's chest, their heads leaning against each other. Kurt's arms and hands lay on top of Blaine's where they were wrapped around his middle. A comfortable silence and the glow from the TV filled the darkened room as they both stared out of the window.

A storm had been forecast the previous day and Blaine had received a phone call from Burt. Thinking he'd done something to upset Kurt he answered with a tentative "Hello?"

"Blaine?"

"That's me, sir." Blaine frowned at Burt's chuckle coming down the line.

"You can call me Burt. You're practically family now."

Blaine felt a surge of happiness at being included as part of the family and Burt's cheerful mood meant Kurt was okay. "Sorry, habit. What can I do for you, si- Burt?"

"You heard about that storm coming in? Should be here tomorrow evening?"

"Yes. But wha-"

"Think you could come over for it?"

Blaine frowned and opened and closed his mouth a few times. He wasn't sure on the proper reply for an invite to a storm. "I... suppose." Burt's sigh of relief vibrated through Blaine's phone and his frown deepened.

"Great. Thanks, kid."

"No problem." There was a moment of silence where Blaine thought how to phrase his next question. "Do I need overnight things?"

"Oh, right. Bring some pyjamas and a change of clothes for the morning obviously. We've got spare towels and things if you need to shower. I think... uh." Blaine knew what was coming and he would respect Burt's decision as he always did. "You can sleep in Kurt's room." Blaine had chosen the wrong time to have a drink as he held back a choke. He'd slept at Kurt's before, but there had been strict rules about Blaine being in the spare bedroom by midnight at the latest. Being allowed to sleep in Kurt's room was a decision Burt wouldn't take lightly. "So don't bother with a sleeping bag or anything." Blaine almost forgot how to breathe. _He's letting me sleep... in Kurt's bed. With Kurt._

"Are- are you sure?"

"I still have strict rules about _that _happening under my roof. It's just- look, kid. Me, Carole and Finn are heading out of town for a couple of days and usually I don't have a problem with leaving Kurt on his own but with that storm coming in, I'm worried about him. He will probably make me sit through at least 6 episodes of America's Next Top Model for telling you this but ... he's scared of thunderstorms." A smile crept onto Blaine's face. _Does Kurt get any more adorable? _"Last time I left him at home during a storm, I came home to find him hiding under the bed having a panic attack. Granted, that was a few years ago but I don't know if he's still the same and I'd feel better about it if I knew someone was here. I trust you, Blaine and I know Kurt trusts you unconditionally. If you drive over for lunchtime when we leave, you can do whatever to distract him through the evening. He'll pretend he's not bothered about it so don't push him, just be there if he does get scared."

"I'll always be there." Blaine clapped a hand over his mouth, not meaning to speak out loud. "Sorry... uh – I."

Burt chuckled again. "I can see how much you care for him, Blaine. That's why I'm asking _you_ to be here. And about the sleeping arrangements... I'd be kidding myself if I thought you and Kurt haven't slept in the same bed before and I don't know how far you've been in regards to _that _stuff so I'll just say be careful and look after my kid. You've got the house to yourselves and you're teenagers ... seriously, just look after him."

Blaine nodded, mouth wide open and then realised Burt couldn't see him. "Of course. Absolutely."

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Thank you, Burt."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye, kid."

"Bye." Blaine put the phone, leant back in his chair and exhaled heavily. "Wow."

* * *

><p>"Are you dead?"<p>

Blaine blinked and looked down at Kurt. "Sorry, lost in thought." Kurt smiled up at him then went back to looking out of the window.

"Thinking is a dangerous sport."

"Not if I'm thinking about you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He knew Kurt was rolling his eyes but Blaine didn't miss the way Kurt leant into him.

"You're so cheesy."

"It's one of the many reasons you love me." Kurt's silence told Blaine he'd won this one.

"That's an unfair argument. You know I can't go against it." Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and nuzzled into his neck. The rain outside was coming down in heavy sheets now, hammering against the window. A distant rumble of thunder caused Kurt to flinch and Blaine chose to ignore it remembering what Burt had said ("_Just be there if he does get scared"_). A flinch didn't mean he was scared, Blaine reasoned.

The next sound of thunder was much closer and Kurt brought his knees up to his chest, grabbing onto Blaine's hands. Blaine saw a flush creep up Kurt's neck and he stretched out again, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"It's okay to be scared, Kurt."

Kurt huffed and loosened his hold on Blaine's hands. "Who said I was scared?"

"Well that was one hell of a shiver then." He could feel Kurt relax against him and sigh.

"Fine. I'm scared of thunderstorms." Kurt spoke as quietly as he could meaning Blaine had to strain to hear him.

"I know." Another thunder clap erupted and Kurt whined as he turned his face into Blaine's neck.

"How?" Kurt spoke against Blaine's neck so he felt more than heard the question.

"Promise you won't freak out?"

Kurt lifted his head and frowned. "You haven't been breaking into my house at night and reading my personal things have you?" Blaine laughed and nudged his forehead into Kurt's.

"No. You won't freak out, right?" Kurt nodded and went back to hiding in Blaine's neck. "Your dad rang me yesterday and asked me to come over tonight and make sure you okay." Kurt's head shot up, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to speak and Blaine captured his lips in a kiss. Barely pulling away, Blaine brought a hand up to run a thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. "You said you wouldn't freak out."

"I'm not," Kurt mumbled. "But I think I would've preferred you sneaking into my house at night."

"Hey, you're Dad just worries about you."

"I'm 17, Blaine! My dad shouldn't still be wrapping me in bubble wrap." Kurt had pulled back and was removing Blaine's arms from his waist so he could turn around. He shuffled a bit and bent his legs over Blaine's thighs so they wrapped around his waist. He didn't look up at Blaine though. Blaine took his hands and laced their fingers together.

"That's what parents are for, Kurt. Would you rather he hadn't phoned me and you were on your own right now? I could drive home through the storm right now if you'd rather you were alone?" Blaine made to get up, knowing Kurt would refuse. He was right of course as Kurt tugged on his hands.

"Don't go." Kurt looked up with pleading eyes and Blaine grinned at him. "I'm glad you're here, I'm just annoyed at my Dad. Things like that are my secrets to tell you."

"I'm sure there are plenty of other things you can tell me in your own time." Kurt didn't reply, allowing another rumble of thunder to break the silence. Kurt closed his eyes and tensed up. Blaine let go of one of Kurt's hands and rubbed at the nape of his neck, pulling his head forward to place a chaste kiss at his hairline. Resting his chin on Kurt's head, Blaine had an idea. "Kurt?" Kurt hummed in response. "Do you want me to tell you why I like thunderstorms? I mean... it might change the way you look at them and if anything, listening to my voice instead of what's happening outside might help." Kurt moved his head back and raised an eyebrow at Blaine with a smirk. Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's neck and flailed about with it. "Not that I'm saying you like listening to my voice. _Crap._" Kurt laughed and twined his hand with Blaine's free one.

"I _love _hearing your voice, Blaine."

"Oh. Good. I mean... okay. So shall I tell you?"

"Yes."

Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt and bent his legs a little so his feet rested behind Kurt instead of to the side of him. There was another roll of thunder and Kurt tried his hardest not to squeal. Blaine squeezed his hands. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just start talking."

"Well firstly, thunderstorms are backwards." Kurt's brow furrowed and he started intently into Blaine's eyes. "People always talk about the calm before the storm and that's definitely a true statement. There's always a sense of complete peace before the first clouds form and begin to cover the sky. All I ever want to do is sing and fill the silence and sometimes I do but there are times when I'll sit like we are now and just look out at the world and for those hours before it begins, there is nothing wrong with the world." Kurt's mouth had dropped open slightly as he listened to Blaine speak. They hadn't broken eye contact and Blaine's voice was soft. It filtered into Kurt's ears and pumped through his blood, calming him. He opened his mouth to speak but Blaine continued.

"Then the rain starts. Of course, no one can know where the first drop falls but I like to think it's somewhere far across town where another person is simply watching and waiting. It steadily gets heavier until it drowns out even the sound of my singing." Kurt let out a breathy laugh and the warm air tickled Blaine's face. "My favourite storms happen when there's only rain for what seems like forever. It constantly pounds into the ground, throwing up splashes as if it's angry at the thunder for coming late. The thunder arrives precisely when it means to though. I love to close my eyes and listen to its approach. It rumbles in the distance and slowly moves it way towards me. I think of the person across town who saw the first drop of rain and wonder if they can hear it overhead, shaking their world."

At that moment, the thunder crashed above them and Blaine's face split into a smile. Kurt had barely noticed the noise, only flinching a little as he watched Blaine in fascination. "And then it finds me. I listen once," another rumble, "twice," and again, "and then open my eyes just in time to see the lightning." Blaine's impeccable timing meant a sudden flash of lightning lit up the room. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine's eyes flicked to the window and his face was a blue glow and simply _beautiful. _"It's so backwards," Blaine laughs. Another burst of lightning illuminates Blaine's face and Kurt knows the way he sees thunderstorms is changing. "There's definitely calm before the storm but once it begins, the thunder starts it all and the lightning follows. The calm follows the noise." Blaine's eyes were looking past Kurt, transfixed on the scene outside. "I hear the angry sound of a storm before I see the clouds light up like a child flicking a torch on and off under a duvet. Sure, lightning is dangerous stuff but while it's up in the clouds it's in its element." Kurt couldn't look away from Blaine's face. His eyes were wide and sparkling, his mouth fixed in a smile. "This world is a beautiful place, Kurt." Blaine looked away from the window and straight into Kurt's eyes. "I just wish more people would see it." Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he watched the storm reflect in Blaine's eyes.

"I see it," Kurt whispered. Blaine leant forward to kiss him slowly. Kurt kissed him back, never happier that Blaine was his.

"That's only the beginning Kurt. There's so much to see afterwards," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, stealing a quick kiss.

"Will you share that with me too?"

Blaine inhaled and rubbed his nose against Kurt's.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>UGHHHHH *dies of exhaustion* - reviews will bring me back to life... and also motivates me to get on and write the next chapter :)<strong>


	8. The breath before the phrase

**A/N: YAY, more of you reviewed! Thank you! Special mentions for Lgleek95 who reviews every chapter without fail and I am so appreciative of that. Also, OwlKliss14, you also have a cute username! And sueziggy, you really don't need to say anything else other than that you love the story. It's lovely to receive any kind of review even if it's just one simple 'Good job' .**

**PLEASE READ. I KNOW ITS LONG: Second thing (and excuse my bitchiness here but I'm really not happy about this): I got a review this morning from an anonymous reviewer. Now I'm not against anonymous people reading and reviewing but I wasn't amused with the actual review. The person basically told me in many words that I'd got the thing about thunder arriving first all wrong and I didn't understand the lyrics of the song and that my disassociation with real life annoyed them - granted, it was said in an articulate way but 1) it is _fiction _so I can bend the rules of real life. 2) Where I live (South East of the UK) we frequently get thunderstorms where the thunder comes first and we frequently get them without any lightning at all. Also, they told me that 'Kurt being afraid of thunderstorms is overdone.' The story related to the lyrics and I won't stop doing a story just because a lot of people have done them. There a zillion and one first time Klaine fics, but no-one says that's overdone. Lastly, it mostly irritated me that this was an anonymous review because I can't reply personally to justify myself and my actual first thought is 'coward' because they didn't leave a name or anything.**

**Rant over - sorry about that. I just don't like people telling me I'm completely wrong and then don't leave me any way to explain myself ... I hope I haven't put readers off with my moaning.  
>Last and utterly final thing: my friend Jammy is feeling very smug that I email these chapters to her and she gets to read them first - she is <em>seriously <em>smug. Also, she was around when I had the sudden inspiration for this chapter and she's smug about that too :P**

* * *

><p><strong>The breath before the phrase, have you ever felt this way?<strong>

Kurt hadn't thought as far ahead as what he'd actually do once his transfer to Dalton was official. He had walked away from the McKinley the choir room, away from his friends and away from what seemed like hell on earth with tears painting trails over his cheeks. The car ride home was silent and Kurt would thank his Dad and Carole later for knowing he needed nothing else but his own thoughts. As they pulled into the driveway, Carole turned in her seat and Kurt shook his head at her. Carole simply nodded, placing a hand on Burt's shoulder telling him everything he needed to know. Kurt slid out of the car and walked into the house ahead of his parents, heading straight for his room.

He sat on the edge of his bed staring at his hands. Deciding it was probably best to just cry now, he continued to let the tears fall and scooted up his bed, lying down and soaking up the silence.

Kurt woke up and blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision. He could tell that his eyes were red and his entire appearance was mussed. Sitting up, he rubbed at his temples to ease his headache and groaned when the doorbell rang far too loudly. There were some shuffling noises from downstairs and Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he heard his Dad's muffled voice as he opened the door.

"Blaine, right?"

Kurt didn't hear the reply as he scrambled to his feet and tentatively opened his bedroom door, wanting to hear how this played out. Blaine had never been over without Burt knowing about it first and Kurt knew that his Dad was going to find it difficult to let him in today. Kurt heard the front door shutting and thought for a moment his Dad had shut it in Blaine's face until he heard the boy in question's voice.

"I'm guessing Kurt didn't tell you I was coming." Kurt could picture Blaine visibly shrinking in front of his Dad, fidgeting but not daring to lose eye contact. Blaine still didn't believe Kurt when he told him how much his Dad liked him. _("The man has a shotgun, Kurt. A. Shotgun.")_

"He asked you to come?" Kurt didn't miss the slight tinge of hurt in his Dad's voice. He tried not to feel guilty knowing he caused it. He was aware how much his Dad hated it when Kurt shut him out and went to someone else, but today he just needed that other person. He needed the one person he knew who had been in this place himself. He needed Blaine.

Turning his concentration back to downstairs, Kurt moved out of his room and sat himself on the top stair. He winced as there was a slight creak just as Carole walked across the bottom the stairs. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak and Kurt widened his eyes in panic and shook his head violently. She smiled at him and nodded, continuing as if she hadn't seen him. There was some quiet movement from the kitchen and Blaine spoke again.

"He text me earlier. I couldn't leave classes early but I got here as soon as I could. Is he okay?"

Burt sighed and Kurt began to make his way downstairs. It was his news to tell Blaine and although he knew his Dad respected that, he couldn't take this risk of Blaine finding out anything from anyone other than him. He stepped into the kitchen silently and couldn't quell his habit of smiling at the mere sight of Blaine. He watched the two for a moment and felt proud at the way his Dad had sat Blaine down to have a rational conversation. As Burt opened his mouth to reply, Kurt interrupted.

"Dad?" Burt's head whipped round and Blaine looked across the kitchen at him, his concern so obvious in his eyes. "Can I talk to Blaine, please?" Burt frowned and looked from Kurt to Blaine. Kurt gave him a pleading look and Burt nodded. "Can I take him upstairs?"

"Kurt," Burt started.

"Dad, please," Kurt whispered. Burt nodded once more, gesturing for Blaine to leave the table. Blaine thanked him and walked towards Kurt, taking the hand offered to him. Kurt laced their fingers together and revelled in the comfort he immediately felt. Blaine followed him upstairs and sat next to Kurt on his bed. Kurt wasn't sure to start so he let a tense silence float between them.

"So..." Blaine broke the ice. "Are you going to tell me why it looks like you've cried yourself dry?"

Kurt shuffled further onto his bed and crossed his legs. Blaine turned a little and did the same. "Probably because I have cried myself dry," Kurt murmured. Blaine simply watched him, not pushing for a proper answer. Kurt took a deep breath. "I left McKinley." Blaine barely heard Kurt speak but his jaw dropped open at the statement. Kurt flicked his gaze up to Blaine's face and saw the anger flaring up in his eyes. "Blaine, it's okay. It does have everything to do with Karofsky but that's not why I brought you here. I have some good news." Blaine eyed him suspiciously, pushing back his anger about Karofsky.

"Kurt, you've left your school, your friends, your Glee club and you're telling me there is good news in all this?" Kurt smiled a little at Blaine's sarcastic tone.

"Aren't you wondering where I've transferred to?" Kurt watched Blaine's face change from a frown to realisation.

"You haven't?" A wide grin spread across Blaine's face and Kurt shrugged while biting his lip.

"I may have."

"KURT!" Kurt squealed as Blaine threw himself across the bed and pulled him into a hug. Kurt snaked his arms around Blaine's waist as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. Both boys overbalanced and rolled off the bed, landing on the floor in a messy heap. Blaine began to laugh hysterically and Kurt pushed him away, rubbing at his thigh where Blaine had kneed him as they landed.

"I take it your pleased?" Kurt chuckled as he sat up. Blaine was lying on the floor still laughing. He pushed himself up and smiled at Kurt.

"Pleased? I'm _ecstatic._" Kurt blushed and avoided Blaine's eyes. Blaine coughed awkwardly, realising what he had said. "I mean, I'm happy I can stop worrying about you so much if you're right in front of me all the time."

"All the time?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"You know what I mean," Blaine mumbled and nudged Kurt with his elbow. "So, you're officially a Dalton kid now?"

"Yup. I'm officially a tie and blazer wearing robot." Blaine nudged him again but couldn't suppress a laugh.

"You're officially safe," Blaine whispered after a moment of silence. Kurt smiled and sighed. "How does it feel?"

Kurt thought about it for a while. "Weird," he finally concluded. Blaine snorted.

"Not quite the word I was expecting."

"I've never really felt safe before." Blaine stopped smiling and his breath hitched at those words. "I mean, I've always felt secure at home with my Dad, sure, but it's weird knowing that I can go to school and feel safe as well." Blaine had taken one of Kurt's hands in his own and squeezed it tightly. Kurt looked up at him and a feeling of protection, the same sensation he got when he thought of Dalton, washed over him. "This world is never going to be a perfect place for me, but it will do for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Review - I do appreciate criticism, as long as it's constructive. It's just hurtful when it's "You're wrong." and nothing else.<strong>


	9. Staring at the phone

**A/N: A short-ish chapter today - I couldn't find a massive amount of inspiration for this one, but I don't think it's as bad as it could have been.**

**TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWER: I really appreciate you messaging me again and I also appreciate the apology. I won't retract my comments from yesterday but we'll just agree to disagree and I will bend the rules of real life in some stories because hey, I can :P - I hope you keep reading and thanks for reading up to this point. Also, you didn't waste my time with replying, I'm glad you explained it all so it's all fine and dandy now :)**

**Prepare for freakout: OHMYFUCKINGGOD STARKID IS DOING A VERY POTTER MUSICAL THREEQUEL! *hyperventilates* DARREN WILL HAVE HIS HARRY HAIR BACK! GODDDD the money I'd pay to touch that hair. It's _soooo _inviting!**

**Last thing - I had the weirdest moment yesterday when I genuinely burst into tears while going through my dashboard on Tumblr. I was suddenly like 'Glee and Darren Criss make so damn happy and I don't even have the words to describe how much they mean to me' and BAM I started crying. It was a strange half an hour or so - Jammy was on MSN to laugh with me about it... Jammy is always around somewhere. I wish you all knew her, 'cause I know you'd love her :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?<strong>

"Do I even want to ask?"

Kurt squealed, stretched his arms out and locked his knees while glaring at Finn. He breathed deeply a few times to regain his balance and lowered one of his arms, holding the other one up as high as it would go. Finn watched in amusement as Kurt tried to get up on his tiptoes and almost fell again.

"Y'know, I'm not sure your Dad will appreciate you doing gymnastics on the back of the sofa."

"Go away, Finn," Kurt growled, looking up his arm at the phone grasped in his hand.

"Seriously, though, what are you doing?"

Kurt knitted his eyebrows together and squinted up at his phone before dropping his arm frustration. He stepped down onto the main part of the sofa then onto the floor before flopping backwards onto the cushions and sighing.

"I'm _trying _to talk to Blaine, but I have no signal except for that exact spot on the ceiling." Kurt vaguely gestured to the spot on the roof that he'd been holding his phone against. "I'm beginning to think Dad brought this house on purpose so neither of us could have a relationship."

Finn snorted and moved to sit down next to Kurt. "Your Dad's protective, not insane." Kurt hummed in response and stretched his arm up again, staring at the screen of his phone. Finn watched him impatiently tap the side of the phone before leaning forward to get up. Before he left he turned to Kurt and smiled. "Try the bottom cupboard next to the fridge." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and Finn raised his arms in defence. "I'm serious," he chuckled. "You're smaller than me so actually have a good chance of fitting in there properly."

"Fitting in there? You're telling me I should go sit in a cupboard?" Kurt was wearing his 'bitch, please' expression and Finn rolled his eyes.

"If you want to talk to Blaine, yes." Finn pushed himself of the sofa and made his way upstairs, smiling when he heard Kurt run into the kitchen and start moving everything out of the cupboard. A few minutes of silence filled the house then Finn heard a faint shout of "Thank you, Finn!" from downstairs.

Kurt had thrown all food items out of the cupboard at lightning speed, not caring that they flew halfway across the kitchen floor. Once it was empty, he eyed up the space inside and crawled inside. He positioned himself sideways and pulled his knees up to his chest. He wriggled around a little bit to get comfortable and looked at his phone. There were 4 bars of signal showing in the corner of the screen and he shouted his thanks up to Finn. He typed out a text to Blaine, _The things I do for you... –K, _and awaited the reply. It was almost instantaneous.

_What have I unintentionally made you do now? –B_

Kurt opened the camera on his phone and snapped an awkward photo of himself in the cupboard and attached it to a message.

_This is the only place in the house with signal. –K_

_Would you believe me if I promised that I didn't just laugh? –B_

Kurt glared at the text but had to admit that Blaine's ability to laugh at him and not mean it was one of the reasons Kurt had fallen for him. His positivity was infectious.

_You're a cruel boyfriend, Blaine Warbler. –K_

_Cruel but sexy ;) –B _was Blaine's reply. Kurt laughed and typed out a reply, so immersed in their conversation he didn't hear Carole arrive home. He jumped out of his skin for the second time that day as she leant around the open cupboard door and coughed to make her presence known. Kurt clutched his phone to his chest and tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry, honey." Carole couldn't help laughing as she moved around the door and knelt in front of the cupboard. "So Finn revealed his secret texting spot?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Carole smiled. "I've found him in here at least five or six times before. Well I say 'in here,' but he's sort of a quarter in, three quarters out." Kurt giggled at the image Carole described and went back to looking at his phone. He continued his conversation with Blaine and Carole watched for a few moments. Her heart swelled for the boy in front of her when his eyes lit up on receiving a text from Blaine. Kurt's eyes didn't leave the phone and he was grinning from ear to ear. Carole leant forward a little and placed a hand on Kurt's arm. "I'm so happy for you, Kurt." Kurt looked at her briefly, feeling guilty for having forgotten she was there. He caught himself staring at his phone and shook his head, turning to talk to Carole.

"I'm turning into one of _those _boyfriends," he groaned and Carole frowned. "You know, one of those staring at the phone constantly, clingy kind of boyfriends."

"With the speed Blaine is replying, I'd say he's the same so what's there to worry about?" Kurt thought this over for a moment and a smile crept onto his face. Carole took this as a good sign and squeezed Kurt on the shoulder before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "When you're done, put everything back, okay?" Kurt had gone back to texting Blaine and nodded. Carole got up to leave Kurt alone again. Kurt bit his lip and decided to find out if him and Blaine were one of _those _couples.

_How attached are you to your phone? –K_

_I'd marry it if I could. –B_

Kurt chuckled and replied.

_How attached are you to it when we're texting? –K_

_Put it this way: My mum tried to borrow it the other day when we were texting and she will never try it again. I'm not sure being murdered was on her agenda for the day. –B_

Kurt felt a surge of happiness knowing Blaine cherished their conversations as much as he did. _Maybe we are one of _those _couples, _he thought, _but I wouldn't change that for the world._

* * *

><p><strong>You see the magical button down below that says "Review Chapter?" - clicking it will make me happy :)<strong>


	10. The ring to prove you're not alone

**A/N: Trying to make this chapter un-cliché was a hard task. I refused to do one of them proposing to the other and I don't like writing future!Klaine anyway ... all in all, this chapter has been the hardest so far.**

**Special mentions to _imalemonadeaddictt _who I PM'd yesterday to let them know that I giggled at their review. Also, _bjaarcy _- of course Carole ships Klaine! :P Lastly, _Lgleek95 _who I think needs a mention every authors note 'cause I always look forward to her reviews!**

**PLEASE READ: Now, I am aware it is legal to marry in certain parts of America, but I am lazy so couldn't be bothered to look up specifics. When Blaine is talking in this fic he is generalising about the world and a lot of it being anti-gay marriage. I'm totally pro-gay marriage because come on, what's the harm in letting it happen? God won't smite you with some lightning bolts off his cloud (I am very aware my God sounds a lot like Zeus but I don't believe in God anyway).**

* * *

><p><strong>Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone.<strong>

Kurt smiled and leant further into his boyfriend's side as Blaine played with his hair. They'd begun sat on the sofa next to each other but as the afternoon had dragged on Kurt had inched his way closer until his head was on Blaine's shoulder and his arms were draped lazily around Blaine's waist. Blaine had allowed Kurt to get comfy before placing an arm around his neck and bringing his hand up to run through his hair. Kurt had initially squirmed away a little, chastising Blaine about ruining his hair but after a while he found the touch relaxing.

A short news program started on the TV and Kurt was getting ready to lean up and steal a kiss from Blaine when Finn came down the stairs and flopped into the chair across from them with a heavy sigh. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and nodded his head towards Blaine who was still watching the TV. Finn looked at Kurt, then at Blaine and just when Kurt thought he understood, Finn shrugged and stayed where he was. Deciding Finn was an oblivious idiot, Kurt sagged against Blaine and turned back to the TV. He wasn't really paying attention to it until Finn spoke up.

"That is so unfair." Both Kurt and Blaine looked at him. Kurt had no idea what Finn meant and he was glad that Blaine had been listening to the TV when he replied.

"What is?" Okay, maybe he wasn't listening.

"That you two can't get married." Kurt made a strangled noise in his throat and Blaine chuckled next to him. Finn widened his eyes and flailed his arms about. "I didn't mean you two personally! Gay people in general, you know? Those idiots," Finn pointed at an angry looking man on the TV yelling about 'sins of nature', "just want to make everyone miserable." Blaine was still smiling as he rubbed a hand up and down Kurt's arm and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You're all for gay marriage then?" Blaine sounded genuinely interested and Kurt considered for a moment that he and Blaine had never discussed each other's views on their rights. Filing the discussion away for later, Kurt waited for Finn's response, quite interested in his answer himself.

"I don't see why not. I mean, look at you two." Finn gestured towards them and gave a lopsided grin. "Sometimes you're sickeningly cute, but everyone can see you really give a crap about each other," _Always so eloquent, _Kurt thought, "and I don't see why you shouldn't be allowed to have a big white wedding like the rest of us."

"Because one of us isn't a woman," Kurt mumbled.

"I don't get why that should matter." Finn's voice was sad and Kurt felt a sense of pride that his step-brother was being so accepting of him.

"It's not what God would want," Blaine replied, using air quotes and Kurt could tell he'd rolled his eyes.

"Well God's an idiot." Both Kurt and Blaine snorted, much to Finn's amusement.

"Nicely put and so true," Blaine got out between laughs. They all let the laughter die down and Finn cocked his head, addressing Blaine.

"Don't you think it's unfair?"

Blaine took his time to answer and Kurt was looking up at him expectantly. He wasn't sure what he wanted Blaine to say. They were still young and marriage was a far away concept but Kurt couldn't ignore the warmth that flooded him when he thought of his and Blaine's future. If they had one at all.

"Marriage is an idealised thing. It's all over TV and we spend our childhood wondering what it might be like to one day have the big white wedding while our friends and family watch us, crying and applauding, but it's different for me and Kurt." Now Kurt was_ really_ listening. "It's something denied to us and while Kurt does have a knack for weddings and I appreciate the aesthetic principle of it, I've never found myself wishing I could have the most perfect day with the most perfect man." Kurt tried to ignore the way Blaine had flicked his gaze towards him. "Sure, it would be amazing and I will fight till the day I die for others like us to experience it, and it's not just because I can't have a wedding that I still think I can be happy without it, I _know _I can be happy without it. My life could be wasted waiting for my finger to be wrapped in a metal, so I will stand up for my rights, but I don't personally want marriage." Both Finn and Kurt were watching Blaine with wide-eyed fascination. "My views might change and yes I do think it's unfair that we're treated like we can't show the world our love," Kurt was still attempting to ignore Blaine's subconscious gestures towards themselves, "but my smile and the boy on my arm can show the world how I feel."

"Dude, your boyfriend is like a poster boy for teen-gay." Blaine grinned but Kurt noticed a slight flush colour his cheeks. "Don't be surprised the day Kurt shoves a ring on your finger though, just so he can design his own wedding for once." Kurt was sure he had turned crimson and he buried his face in Blaine's chest. He felt the vibrations as Blaine laughed.

"Well if he'll have me, he can do whatever he wants with the wedding." Kurt was sure he had forgotten how to breathe. He wasn't sure how he managed to form the next coherent sentence that left his mouth.

"I think it's more a case of if _you'll_ have _me_." He had mumbled the comment into Blaine's chest, only just loud enough for him to hear.

"Like I wouldn't have you?" It was said with such love that Kurt lifted his head with a shy smile and tightened the grip on Blaine's waist.

"I'm not going anywhere, so you're stuck with me anyway," Kurt whispered.

"Wouldn't have it any oth-"

"Ugh, this is one of your sickeningly cute moments." Kurt whipped his head around to glare at Finn. Finn rolled his eyes and made to leave the room. Before he got to the stairs he looked over at Kurt and Blaine on the sofa. "I wonder what your Dad will say if he knew you and Blaine had been making wedding plans?"

"FINN!" Finn had never seen Kurt move faster as he jumped off the sofa and chased Finn up the stairs, leaving a giggling Blaine behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Review. Review. Review - it's better than drugs to me ... and I haven't even tried drugs.<strong>


	11. You had to cry

**A/N: Try writing a story to the lyrics of the chapter without it being _so fluffy you could die_. This isn't so fluffy you could die and I had a fun time (note the sarcasm) trying to make it only semi-fluffy. Jammy also requests I credit her because Blaine hitting his head was her idea - that girl has a lot to do with these chapters.**

**Mentions: To anyone who said I wrote Finn well, THANK YOU! I've found that I _adore _writing Finn - he appears in this chapter too! _imalemonadeaddictt _- I assume you mean you love my username? If you do, then no you've never mentioned you love it before but thank you! As always, love to _Lgleek95_ :)**

**Final thing - out of interest, and if you don't mind, I'd love for you all to review and to tell me first names and where abouts you're reading from (country wise and state if you're in America). I'd love to know the places this has reached and I'll give a list in the authors note on the next chapter so we can all be on first name terms and play nicely. I'll start this off: I'm Katt. UK - South East, Hampshire to be specific, where it's wonderfully rainy a lot of the time :P**

**You're turn :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?<strong>

Finn opened the front door and immediately opened his mouth but a hand was promptly thrown over it. He made a muffled sound of protest and frowned at the owner of the hand. Blaine was looking up at him and shaking his head. Blaine's free hand wasn't actually as free as it was holding a somewhat oily rag to his head. On further inspection, Finn saw blood seeping into from Blaine's head and his frown deepened. Blaine was still covering his mouth so Finn licked his hand and Blaine pulled it away in disgust.

"FINN!" Blaine shook his hand about before deciding to wipe it on Finn's jumper. "Ugh, boys are disgusting." Finn couldn't help the snort at that statement.

"Says the gay guy."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shoved at Finn's stomach where he was thoroughly wiping his hand. "Can I come in now before I die of blood loss?" Finn stepped aside and Blaine made his way into the kitchen. He began to rummage through the medicine cupboard and Finn watched him in amusement.

"I know you're here too much when you can find the medicine cupboard without asking. It's also verging on being a little creepy though." Blaine simply shrugged and continued to get out the supplies he wanted.

"Kurt does the same at my house. He's practically family." Blaine pulled out a bottle of saline solution with a sound of triumph and passed it to Finn to open as he was still holding a cloth to his head. Finn unscrewed the top and placed it on the side next to Blaine who was now taking a clean cloth from a draw to replace the one he was currently using. He nodded his thanks at Finn and poured some of the solution onto the fabric before dabbing at his head with it. All the while Finn had been considering Blaine's words.

"You're family here too, you know." Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked up at Finn. There was no lie in Finn's eyes and Blaine smiled.

"Thanks."

"Welcome to the family," Finn chuckled, clapping Blaine on the back. "I just hope you know what kind of crazy family you're now a part of." Blaine's grin widened and he huffed out a laugh.

"I'll take all kinds of crazy for Kurt."

"Speaking of Kurt, do I need to get him?" Finn gestured at Blaine's head and grimaced at the pained face Blaine made as he touched a particularly painful spot. Blaine sighed and his eyes flicked toward the stairs.

"I suppose you better."

Finn nodded and left Blaine in the kitchen. The next thing Blaine heard was Kurt screaming "WHAT!" at the top of his lungs and a series of loud footsteps which led to Kurt skidding into the kitchen and hurtling towards Blaine with wide eyes. Kurt flung his arms around Blaine's waist and squeezed him tightly. Blaine moved his right arm around Kurt's shoulders and glared at Finn who had followed Kurt down the stairs at a slower pace. _Why did I even think he'd tell Kurt in a way that wouldn't freak him out? _Blaine thought. Kurt pulled back and his eyes moved rapidly over Blaine's body, his hands patting him down. When he looked up at the blood stained cloth a strangled sound left his mouth. He looked lost for words for a moment before glaring at Blaine.

"How did you get here?" _Wasn't quite the question I was expecting_.

"I drove." The look of shock that was plastered on Kurt's face was something Blaine didn't want to see.

"You drove like _this?_"

"Sort of," Blaine mumbled. Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow while taking the cloth from Blaine and cleaning the cut up himself. He briefly looked it over and hissed through his teeth. His attention came back to Blaine's face and he nodded for him to continue. "I got halfway here and my car started making a weird noise so I pulled over as soon as I could and lifted the bonnet. I'm not the best with cars but I fiddled around a bit and when I started the engine up again it sounded fine. I went to put the bonnet back down and the corner of it caught my head on the way." Kurt bit his lip and brought a hand up to Blaine's cheek.

"You should have called me, Blaine." Blaine melted under Kurt's gaze and sighed.

"I know, but it didn't seem to bad at the time and I was already halfway here. I didn't see the ha-"

"Blaine Anderson, don't you even think about saying you didn't see the harm in it. You could have _crashed!_" Blaine knew Kurt was right and he leant into Kurt's touch.

"Sorry," he whispered. Kurt leant forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You don't always have to be big, strong Blaine. You're only human. You'll have your weak moments."

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled again, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Stop apologising," Kurt laughed. "I'm not mad at you, I just wish you'd stop pretending you're a superhero."

"I always thought Super-Blaine had such a nice ring to it though," Blaine pouted. Kurt slapped his arm.

"Don't be an arse. Now, are you going to let me clean this up properly?" Blaine hummed in response and let Kurt sit him down. Kurt stood behind him, took the cloth away and threw it in the sink to wash out later. He eyed up the cut again. "You're lucky it's not deeper," he thought out loud. "I'm going to have to try and get bits of your hair out of there. It'll sting a bit, okay?" Blaine nodded, rolling his eyes at Kurt's protectiveness.

"SHIT!" Blaine winced and grabbed the seat he was on so hard his knuckles went white. Kurt smirked above him.

"Told you it would sting."

"Sting is an understatement," Blaine breathed. He closed his eyes to stop himself from crying. _I will _not _cry about _this, Blaine kept mentally telling himself. Kurt continued to gently pull bits of hair from the cut, grimacing when he could see strands pulling on the skin. Blaine tensed up every time and he growled in his throat when he felt a tear escape. Thinking he hadn't been caught, he blinked a few times to keep the rest at bay. Closing his eyes again he gasped as Kurt wiped away the tear with his thumb before placing a kiss where it had been. One of Kurt's hands was tangled in the back of Blaine's hair as the other turned Blaine's head a little. A pair of lips where briefly placed over his own.

"You're only human, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "It's okay to cry." Blaine let out a ragged breath and captured Kurt's lips once more. Kurt chuckled when he pulled away as Blaine tried to deepen the kiss. "More of that later. Right now, the patient needs tending to." Kurt straightened up and moved to his original position behind Blaine. Blaine opened his eyes, another tear falling as Kurt began to touch his hair again. Deciding there was no point in trying _not _to cry, Blaine let the tension drain from his body and focused on ignoring the pain, finding a moment to make Kurt laugh.

"Yes, Nurse."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW - you don't have to do the first namecountry thing if you don't want. I'll still love your review with or without it :)**


	12. Let a stranger come inside

**A/N: Guys, this was _INTENSE _to write! I started up on it just after I'd published the second chapter of 'Hug' (go check that out if you haven't already!) and _wow _do I feel drained. Drained in a good way, though.**

**Thanks to those who left their names and locations in reviews! Now we have in the UK: Lauren, Becky (North West), Eloise (i adored your review by the way!), Grace (Hampshire) and my friend Jammy. In the USA: Chelsey (Florida) and Suzanne (Texas). In Poland: Gosia/Maggie. In Canada: Jessie. In Denmark: Nanna and in Portugal: Rita.  
>TALK ABOUT DIVERSITY! Hello to each and every one of you and hello to the people who didn't leave their names - I love you just the same. It's very nice to meet you all :)<strong>

**Also... minor freakout! The new Glee promos have Blaine dancing with the New Directions! *hyperventilates* Welcome to McKinley, Blaine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?<strong>

Kurt stared at his empty coffee cup and blinked as the last of his tears escaped. He let out a ragged breath and raised his eyes to meet with the boys across from him. Blaine was smiling at him softly. Kurt gave him an apologetic look and wiped at the tear trails on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"For what?" Blaine chuckled.

"Crying like a baby. Not something I do very often in front of strangers." Kurt tried to laugh a little but the sound got caught in his throat.

"You shouldn't never apologise for crying. I like to think that the strongest kind of person is one who can accept their emotions. I'm not very good at it, but seeing as you didn't try to stop yourself crying in the first place, I'd say there's a pretty sturdy heart inside of you." Kurt flushed and shook his head.

"Not really," he whispered, "but thank you. If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you good at accepting your emotions?" Blaine sighed at the question and his smile vanished. He moved to lean his elbows on the table and play with the coffee cup in front of him. There was silence for a while as Blaine worked through his thoughts.

"I don't like losing control of myself. I've worked hard on becoming what's expected of me and while doing that, I pushed aside the part of me that is vulnerable." Kurt could see from Blaine's hesitation to reply that this may not be something told to many.

"Blaine, you don't have to..."

Blaine waved Kurt's comment off with his hand and continued. "I want you to hear this. If anything, it can show you no matter how happy everyone seems on the outside, we're all hurting underneath."

Kurt didn't know to whom Blaine was referring but he had a sinking feeling it was himself. He knew nothing about Blaine and he wasn't sure how ready he was for a heartfelt confession, but if Blaine trusted him enough to let him in, Kurt would listen.

"At my old school, just before I left, every single student turned their back on me. I found it in me to confirm the fast spreading rumours that I was gay and that was all it took for everyone, even my closest friends, to shut me out. I pretended I didn't care and I forced a smile for the teachers and they were convinced." Blaine swallowed and ignored the anger flaring up inside. "I still heard whispers in the hallway and there wasn't a person around who didn't look at me funny except my music teacher who pulled me into his room one afternoon after he witnessed a particularly violent locker shove. I'd thrown my arm up to shield myself not realising the locker was open and my forearm collided with the sharp edge. He sat me down and looked it over but," Blaine paused and began to take off his blazer, "I'd reached my breaking point and I burst into tears. He stepped away from me looking completely lost. I waited for him to hug me, tell me it was okay, squeeze my shoulder or _anything _but he just stared at me. He just watched me for a good 5 minutes as I cried. I looked up at him eventually, anger flooding my veins, blood literally pouring from my arm and ran from the room." Kurt watched curiously as Blaine undid the cuff of his shirt and rolled it up to his elbow. There was a scar along Blaine's forearm and Kurt's jaw fell.

"Blaine," he whispered, his voice cracking. Blaine was looking at the scar as he traced a finger over it.

"The moment I had seen the blank face of my music teacher, I understood that no one inside those walls cared for me at all. I ran home and practically screamed at my parents and demanded they found me a new school." Blaine moved his eyes from the scar to Kurt's face. "And here we are. My parents drove me to the hospital and while the doctor stitched me up they filed for a quick transfer. I arrived here on my first day and it felt like the building was hugging me. Everything inside this place was so wonderful and I was finally at home." A smile had crept onto Blaine's lips and Kurt watched him in fascination. "I spent a good deal of time the first few weeks trying to forget every last detail of my life before Dalton but this," he gestured at the scar "was a constant reminder. Seeing it every day made me feel like I was weak and it will always be there to taunt me and remind me that I ran. I got the chance to stand up and show my _entire _school that I was better than them but I chose to run. The guilt was eating me from the inside out so I did the one thing I knew would work: I taught myself not to cry."

Kurt studied Blaine's face and believed him completely. There wasn't a hint of water in his eyes or a glimmer of sadness threatening to burst through his tough facade. "There is a scared teenager inside of me, Kurt. I buried it there long ago and one day it will rear its ugly head and I will lose control in a ridiculous way. The point I'm trying to make is: don't do this to yourself. Be proud that you cried in front of a stranger because it's who you are. You're prepared to show your true self and for that, you'll be so much stronger than I ever will be." Blaine sat back in his chair and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Would you like another coffee?" he asked when he reopened his eyes. And just like that, there was no pain, no scared teenager inside and Kurt didn't know what to do about it. So he nodded and watched Blaine stand, confidence in his walk as he left. Kurt did know however, that Blaine was no longer a stranger and there wasn't a single part of him that didn't like that.

* * *

><p><strong>You know how much I love your reviews :)<strong>


	13. Half past the point of oblivion

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter doesn't _directly _do as the lyrics state, but it's close enough and I had far too much fun writing it that you can all deal with it :P Also, be proud of me because I totally researched Six Flags near Ohio and they're at the Great America one and they're queueing for the Batman ride (hence something said at the end of the chapter...). I actually did _proper _research for a fic - amazing!**

**SQUEEEEE - _another _Glee promo! I am so overly excited, there aren't words! There's finally a UK promo too, and it says we will get the series "just days after the states" so AGJEHFJDLSFJFKBVE! EXCITED!**

**Mentions: _feministgrimm_ - where do I begin? Freakin' amazing review and amazing person! SO MUCH LOVE TO YOU! I seriously love all of you who review me and I genuinely smile so much at every one I get, but _feministgrimm_'s review of the last chapter just blew me away so I'm shoving so much love and hugs and cookies and EVERYTHING her way right now.**

**P.S - if you haven't checked out my new fic called 'Hug' please hop on over there, read it and give some prompts :)**

* * *

><p><strong>It's only half past the point of oblivion.<strong>

"Blaine, please tell me you told him."

"Would you even believe me if I said yes?"

"Blaine," Wes sighed, shaking his head.

"Are you going to tell him?" David asked.

"Yes." Both Wes and David simultaneously raised an eyebrow at him and Blaine resisted the urge to slap them. "I'm going to tell him, _okay?_"

"Promise?"

"What are we, five? You'll be asking me to pinky swear next."

"Well-" David begun before Wes elbowed his ribs. "Ow! Unnecessary violence!"

"Stop being a baby," Wes muttered, turning back to Blaine. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Saturday?" Blaine tried. The glare's he received told him that was a firm no. "Tomorrow?" The raised eyebrows had returned. "Now?"

"That's better. Now go." David pointed towards the door.

"_Right _now?"

"Of course not right now, I mean in three days time. Of course _right _now!" Blaine wriggled in his chair, twiddling his thumbs. Wes got up and walked around the table to stand in front of Blaine on the opposite sofa. He grabbed Blaine's upper arms and hauled him up. "If you haven't left this room within the next 10 seconds, we'll tell him ourselves and you know how that will play out." Blaine eyed him suspiciously.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh we would," David grinned from his still seated position.

"What did I do in a past life to be stuck with you two?"

"Committed murder, perhaps? Now, go." Blaine didn't move, trying to stare Wes down until he was forcibly shoved sideways towards the door. "10... 9... 8..." Blaine crossed his arms and huffed. "7... 6... 5... Are you really going to try me, Blaine? 4... 3... 2..." Wes stepped towards Blaine, smirking when the boy huffed again, unfolded his arms and left the room. David had stood up and moved next to Wes.

"This doesn't mean he's gone to find Kurt."

"As if he'd risk us telling him," Wes laughed.

* * *

><p>Blaine left David and Wes behind and walked through the corridors of Dalton muttering curse words about his friends. He was passing the bottom of the stairs as he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Blaine!" Blaine looked up and couldn't help smiling as he saw Kurt running down the stairs towards him. Kurt was going to sweep Blaine up in a hug, but the nervous look Blaine was trying to hide stopped him. "Hey, are you okay?" Kurt didn't believe Blaine's nod for a second and he dragged him towards one of the benches at the side of the hallway.

"Kurt, I'm fine," Blaine insisted as he sat down next to Kurt.

"Sure you are, but talk to me anyway." Kurt's gaze was intense and Blaine squirmed under it, fixing his eyes on their entwined hands.

"It's nothing. Look, can we just go grab some coffee and lun-" Blaine had begun to stand up and Kurt pulled him back down with quite some force.

"Blaine Anderson, you are going to stay right where you are and if you are going to tell me what's wrong in the next 2 minutes or I'll go and ask Wes and David."

"What is with everyone threatening me today?" Blaine chuckled and Kurt frowned at him.

"You know I'm not joking about going to find Wes and David."

"No, I know, it's just they were threatening they'd tell you themselves if I didn't do it first. You've all got it in for me today." Blaine raised his eyes and Kurt was smirking at him.

"So there _is _something to tell me." _Crap. _Blaine fidgeted and sighed. Concern etched itself into Kurt's face as he watched Blaine. "Do you wanna go up to my room?" Blaine shook his head vigorously and his heart swelled at the way Kurt cared for him.

"It's nothing bad, Kurt. Just... embarrassing."

"Maybe I should go ask Wes and David. There's gotta be a good story to go with this," Kurt mused to wind up Blaine.

"Don't even think about it," Blaine warned.

"Joking, Blaine," Kurt smiled. "Come on then, what's the big secret?"

"Well," Blaine took a deep breath, "remember that you invited me to Six Flags this weekend with your family?"

"Yeah..."

"And you know there's rides?"

"Really, Blaine? I'd never have known," Kurt deadpanned.

"And some of them are really fast and some are pretty high?" Blaine murmured. Kurt's face lit up with realisation but he said nothing. Blaine looked at him expectantly.

"Blaine, I know what you're getting at but I'm waiting for you to tell me yourself before I have to break out the speech about having weaknesses makes you-"

"I'm afraid of theme park rides," Blaine blurted out. He ducked his head and felt a blush creeping up his neck as he continued. "_All _theme park rides." Kurt didn't say a thing, choosing instead to put a finger under Blaine's chin and lift it, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"You're an idiot," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. "Why did you agree to come?" Blaine pulled away and shrugged.

"You're going."

"So you thought you'd come along and be bag holder for the day using the 'I don't mind missing out on this one' excuse for every ride?"

"Something like that, yeah," Blaine sighed. "I could've gotten away with it if you weren't so nosy."

"I'm not nosy," Kurt retorted. "I just see through you."

"Either way, it's annoying." Blaine's voice jumped an octave on the last word as Kurt slapped his arm. "I'm confessing secrets here! You're supposed to be supportive, not abuse me!"

"Don't be an arse, then." The bell rang and students began pouring into the corridor. Kurt gave Blaine a lopsided grin and they stood up, walking hand in hand. "You don't have to come if you don't want to," Kurt said after a minute or two of silence.

"Your Dad's already booked the tickets though and Carole went to so much trouble making me feel welcome."

"You're always welcome, Blaine," Kurt interjected. Blaine smiled at him, still not used to the feeling of complete acceptance Kurt's family gave him.

"I'd hate to ruin the weekend and I like spending time with your family." Kurt let Blaine think about his decision as they walked aimlessly around the halls, meandering through the bustling crowd. "I'll still go." Kurt opened his mouth to protest with ideas of staying at home watching movies and cuddling but Blaine kept talking to stop him. "I don't mind being the bag holder and if it means I can see you all day, I'm there." Kurt placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, but we're going to have to tell my family why you're not coming on any rides or they'll think I'm using you as a coat hanger."

"But you _are _using me as a coat hanger," Blaine teased.

"You volunteered for the job, so don't complain." Just as Blaine was going wipe the grin off Kurt's face with a kiss, Wes and David bounded around the corner.

"Afternoon, lovebirds. I assume all is good with Klaine?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other than to Wes.

"Kla- oh no, you didn't!" Kurt groaned, dropping his forehead onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh come on, it's _cute,_" David beamed. Blaine watched the proceedings, confusion plastered on his face.

"Am I missing something?" Wes rolled his eyes at Blaine's idiocy.

"It's your couple name. Kurt. Blaine. Klaine." Wes spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"The New Directions do it too, Blaine. Finn even calls me and him Furt as a symbol of our brotherliness," Kurt explained as he lifted his head. Kurt wasn't sure if 'brotherliness' was a word, but that's how Finn had described it to him after the wedding.

"Riiiiight," Blaine nodded.

"He told you then?" David asked Kurt.

"_Yes, _I told him," Blaine interrupted before Kurt could reply. "Now, if you don't mind, we were about to go and find somewhere to study."

"We were?" Kurt whispered as Blaine dragged him away. Blaine gave him a look and Kurt turned to Wes and David. "Yeah, we were. See you later guys."

"One day, Blaine Anderson, you will fail to stop us spilling all your secrets and stories!" David called after them. Blaine walked them to the common room and flopped down a sofa, gesturing for Kurt to join him.

"God, I'm thankful your here to keep me sane," Blaine breathed as he leant into Kurt.

"What did you ever do without me?" Kurt chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I quite enjoy having blood circulation in my hand," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's ear. Blaine smiled shyly and loosened his grip on Kurt's hand.<p>

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, ducking his head. Kurt squeezed his hand and nudged him with his shoulder.

"We can leave if you want?"

"No," Blaine said with a determined tone. "We're halfway there already. I'm going to do this." His voice cracked a little as he glanced up at the coaster overhead.

"Maybe we should have tried a smaller ride first?" Blaine shook his head and gave Kurt a half convincing smile.

"If I'm going to try this, I might as well throw myself in at the deep end." Kurt nodded and had to stop himself from throwing his arms around Blaine. They were risking it simply holding hands in a public place so Kurt went with squeezing Blaine's hand again. Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he fished it out to read the text.

_You boys okay? – Dad._

Kurt showed Blaine the text and they laughed together. "I supposed I did drag you away with no explanation," Blaine reflected.

_We're fine. Blaine's a little shaky, but he wants to try the ride. – Kurt_

Kurt sent the text and locked his phone, turning back to Blaine.

"I'm surprised it took him this long to text me. He's just as protective of you as he is of me nowadays." Blaine flushed at Kurt's words. "You know it's true," Kurt grinned, looking at his phone as it buzzed again.

_Okay. Be careful. Love you both. – Dad_

Kurt showed Blaine the text again and his jaw dropped. "You're gonna end up swallowing a fly, Blaine." Blaine shut his mouth and blinked at Kurt.

"Remind me to hug your Dad once I'm done almost killing myself."

"Will do and stop being a pessimist," Kurt chided with another shoulder nudge. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Let me see, I could have a panic attack 30 seconds in and suddenly feel like I'm plunging into oblivion or hell or something equally as bad?"

"Shut up," Kurt grumbled as they passed the sign notifying them they were just past the halfway point of the queue line. As they continued to move forward, Kurt made an effort to distract Blaine's mind with small talk and a few discussions about Wes and the inappropriate things they're sure he gets up to with his gavel. They were interrupted by a theme park advisor calling them forward for the next group to get on the ride. Blaine tensed a little and Kurt pulled him forwards. "Last chance to walk away." Blaine took a deep breath and watched the coaster train come into the station.

"Warbler-man doesn't walk away from anything," Blaine said in his best attempt at a deep, superhero voice. Kurt burst into hysterics and Blaine punched his arm.

"Sorry, but _Warbler-man?_ That's awful, even for you, Blaine!" Blaine punched him again.

"Stop crushing my confidence!" Kurt controlled himself and took a quick look around before placing a kiss to Blaine's cheek and whispering:

"You'll always be my favourite superhero."

* * *

><p><strong>SUPERHERO BLAINE WANTS YOU TO REVIEW :)<strong>


	14. The walk before the run

**A/N: Late posting ... I had the house to myself today while my Dad and brother went to work and my mum drove my sister to University so naturally I spent the day playing Glee music _incredibly _loudly and singing _incredibly _loudly. I'm sure my neighbours appreciated the impromptu concert.**

**Mentions: As always, _Lgleek95 _- such a lovely reviewer! We have a latecomer to the Glitter In The Air party guys - _SMFAHForLife _a.k.a Meghan, Connecticut, USA. Welcome to the wonderful land of my crazy! Also, I just had far too much fun saying Connecticut in an awful American accent... I honestly need to find myself a hobby... or a boyfriend... or both.**

**Anyway - enjoy the chapter. There is angst and fluff and Klaine and OH just read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run.<strong>

Blaine drummed his fingers on the table and nodded, admiring the shadows his fingers made as they rose and fell.

"I'm breaking up with you."

Blaine jumped and looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"WHAT!"

"Just checking you were listening," Kurt smirked. Blaine relaxed and slumped back in his chair with a sigh. "As I was saying, New York is _gorgeous _and I know you'd love it. There are so many people, so much _energy_ and so much music. Everyone would appreciate me there Blaine and they'd appreciate you and us and all that we have. There isn't a better place to start my life, Blaine. It'll be mag-"

"Stop, Kurt." And Kurt did stop. He stopped with his mouth wide open and his eyes glittering with pure happiness.

"Bl-"

"No," Blaine interrupted as he sat forward in his chair to rest his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He took a moment to rub his temples and finally meet Kurt's gaze. "Can we go back to yours?" Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously.

"I was joking about breaking up with you," he murmured. Blaine cracked a smile and shook his head.

"I know, I just need to talk to you and I don't want to do it in a public place."

"This isn't sounding like anything other than pre-break up talk."

"I am _not_ breaking up with you, Kurt. Just... can we go, please?" Blaine pleaded with Kurt with his eyes and relief washed over him as Kurt began to stand up, taking Blaine's hand so he could follow behind.

Kurt had driven them back to his house and the ride was uncomfortably silent. After pulling into the driveway and walking into the house, Blaine sat down at the breakfast bar gesturing for Kurt to sit next to him. Blaine took both of Kurt's hands and squeezed them.

"Kurt, I know this is weird at the moment and you're probably silently freaking out but I promise you it's nothing bad. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt replied, maintaining eye contact with Blaine. Blaine gave him a thankful smile.

"Now, you know how happy I am that you had the time of your life in New York and I watch you talk about it with such passion that it is an inevitable truth that you will become the person you dream to be. There is a life for you in New York and a life for you on Broadway." Kurt was flushing and Blaine was sure if you looked up delight in the dictionary, Kurt would be staring back at you. Kurt's grin was infectious but Blaine had to fight it off. "I just want to bring you back to the here and now." Kurt's face fell and his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Kurt looked genuinely confused and Blaine knew this was the hard part.

"I admire you for dreaming so big and you should dream even bigger than you do because anything is possible for you but I'm worried you're missing the world around you right now." Kurt was still frowning at him. "Summer starts in a week Kurt and you're heart is so caught up in New York and the future you'll have, you might forget to make a life and memories here first. All I want is for you to slow down and enjoy the time you have here."

"I don't have and will never have a life to enjoy here, Blaine. This is Lima. This is hate." Kurt had pulled his hands away from Blaine's and turned sideways on to him, staring blankly across the kitchen.

"It doesn't have to be. This summer, you can make Lima what you want it to be."

"It will _never _be what I want it to be, Blaine!" Kurt snapped and stood up to pace the length of the kitchen. "What is there for me here? _Nothing_. New York is my life and if thinking about all the time means I can ignore and forget all the shit I have to deal with in this place, then that's what I'll do. I have _nothing _here, Blaine. Yes, I will always have my family and friends like Mercedes but what else is there? There. Is. _Nothing._"

"There's me." Blaine barely even made a sound as he spoke, staring at the floor and at first he didn't think Kurt had heard him. Hands on his face and a pair of lips on his told him otherwise.

"There is you," Kurt whispered against Blaine's mouth, his warm breath mixing with Blaine's. Kurt went to speak again but Blaine beat him to it.

"I love you."

"Wh-what?" Kurt pulled back a little and searched Blaine's face. Blaine chuckled and ducked his head, smiling at the way Kurt slotted between his thighs so perfectly and how they became this close without even realising.

"I want you to stop running through your life, Kurt, so I can stop having to catch up. I love you, but I need you to stop for five minutes and pay attention to what's happening now because one day you'll sprint past a moment like this and regret not remembering how life felt when you could walk."

"But I don't want to walk through life in Lima," Kurt mumbled as he brought a hand up to rub a thumb over Blaine's cheekbone. Blaine leant into the touch and smiled.

"Then walk through a life with me and when it's time to run, we'll do it together." Kurt's face was split into a grin again and Blaine placed a kiss to the palm still touching his face.

"I used to love you," Kurt whispered, trying not to laugh at the mixture of confusion and shock on Blaine's face, "until I fell in love with you." Blaine growled low in his throat and dragged Kurt's face down for a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist as Kurt draped his arms over his shoulders. "But then again, I've always been in love with you," Kurt breathed as they separated. Blaine huffed out a laugh and rubbed their noses together.

"So you'll forget about New York and actually enjoy summer?"

"I'll try," Kurt sighed.

"That's my boy," Blaine beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review because I love it when you do :) - and there's definitely more readers of this than there are reviewers! Don't think you can get away with not reviewing at least once ;)<strong>


	15. The fear before the phrase

**A/N: Welcome to grumpy Katt at 1:50am (UK time) - I am seriously not in a good mood right now. My day started off fine with Jammy coming over to help me pack for University but after she went home my period pains kicked in. Now when I get period pains, I get them _bad. _Like _really bad. _They make me physically sick and I can't move for most of the day. I have prescribed pills I have to take to try and help but even they don't work to be honest.**

**Anyway, moving on to happier things. This chapter is actually a sort of collaboration with Jammy. We brainstormed it earlier today (well I suppose it's yesterday now) and we had quite a fun time doing it. There was a lot of ridiculous suggestions and a lot of talk of tutting. I've put little stars (*) next to the lines she came up with because she deserves credit for her help. She didn't have loads of sentences, but she helped with the overall chapter and I love her for it :D Also, this ended up being the longest chapter yet. I've been curled up in bed for about 6 hours now writing it, so I really hope you like it! There's some Nick/Jeff in there too because I love them so much! Last thing (because this is getting long now), I showed Jammy what Wes and David look like for the first time today! She'd never seen them before! (FYI: Jammy reads Klaine, mostly just my stuff, but doesn't really watch Glee. When my Volume2 DVD arrives I'm making her watch all the Klaine).**

**Now, mentions: _StoofinLunacy/_Steph from Ohio is another latecomer! *waves* An anonymous reviewer said I have such a way with words, they might cry - THANK YOU for saying that, it means a lot! Lastly, _HPJellicleCat _who is so so so sweet in her reviews :)  
>Very last thing: If you actually read my authors notes, can you review and tell me because I'm curious as to who actually bothers reading my rambles :P <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The breath before the kiss and the fear before the phrase.<strong>

Kurt's face fell as Blaine spoke of the boy who works in Gap. Not a word left Kurt's mouth for the remainder of the Warbler meeting and he stared intently at his shoes. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him at one point and he knew there was an awkward conversation to be had soon.

Wes banged his gavel for the last time, signalling the end of the meeting and Kurt stood up silently, avoiding the pitied looks he was receiving. He escaped the room before anyone could stop him but footsteps right behind him and Blaine appearing at his side told him he had failed.

"So, are you excited for the Gap attack?" Blaine was grinning at Kurt so brightly that Kurt was sure he felt his heart tear in two but he nodded in response to the question and forced a smile. "Great! I hope Jeremiah likes it." Kurt stared straight ahead and took a deep breath.

"It'll be amazing."

* * *

><p>The journey back to Dalton was a silent one. Blaine, Kurt and Thad had offered their vehicles as transport to the mall and they each had a car full of Warblers so the quiet was somewhat strange. Kurt had demanded that Nick, Jeff and Trent didn't mention anything about the disaster that had just unfolded and he welcomed the peace. Blaine, however, couldn't stand it much longer. He could feel David's eyes on him from the passenger seat and Wes could have been burning holes in the back of his neck with the intensity of his stare. Blaine had to stop himself from growling in frustration when Wes made a tutting sound in the backseat.<p>

"Are either of you going to tell me what's up?" There was no reply and Blaine gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Guys, seriously?" Blaine glanced sideways at David and became more confused by the eye roll he was given. Wes tutted again. "_Stop _tutting, Wes!" Wes huffed in the back and mumbled something under his breath that sounded remarkably like "idiot."

Blaine's frustration didn't lessen the next day. As he walked the halls of Dalton, heading for the early morning Warbler practice, the few students that were also awake gave him strange looks and shook their heads. Blaine made himself ignore them after the first few incidents but he couldn't disregard the boy who whispered "Bad move" as he passed. Blaine stopped and turned to see the boy continuing down the hall.

"Hey!" The boy froze, spun on his heel and raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "What did you say?" Blaine cocked his head questioningly and looked the boy up and down. He recognised him as being in the year below so he gained eye contact, hoping to stare him down.

"Nothing," the boy shrugged. Blaine sighed and moved towards him.

"Well it sounded like you said 'bad move.' What is that supposed to mean?"

"Bad move means bad move." The boy wasn't flinching under Blaine's gaze, even though they were now mere centimetres from each other. "You really are as oblivious as everyone says," he chuckled. Blaine frowned at that, not aware that anyone said anything about him, especially not to younger students. "Look, all I'm saying is that singing to the dude with the big hair: bad move."* And he walked away. Blaine stared after him, wide eyed and speechless.

"Wh- bu- how?" Blaine spluttered to himself. The corridor was now empty and Blaine looked around helplessly for a while before Thad turned the corner and came into sight. "Thad! How come a kid in the year below knows about yesterday?" Thad didn't answer, choosing to go right by Blaine with a shake of his head. "Someone's going to have to explain this to me at _some _point," Blaine called after him. Thad waved the comment off with his hand and Blaine exhaled heavily, following him to the Warbler meeting.

They entered the room together and Blaine didn't miss the knowing look that passed between Thad and David. Blaine's annoyance was escalating to anger as each boy in the room avoided his eye contact. Blaine scanned the room for Kurt, hoping he would enlighten him, but Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not here," Nick piped up. Blaine tried to hide his surprise at the fact someone had finally spoken to him.

"Well, where is he?"

"He doesn't know about the meeting," Nick said as if it was entirely obvious.

"Wh-" Blaine started but was interrupted by Wes' gavel sounding.

"Now, Warblers..."

* * *

><p>Blaine zoned out for the entire meeting, picking at non-existent lint on his trouser leg. He jumped as Wes banged his gavel for the final time and as the room filled with talk, Blaine grabbed Nick's arm before he could get up.<p>

"Seeing as you're the only one talking to me, I'm not letting you leave until I know what's going on." Blaine gave him a stern look that dared Nick to disobey him and Nick sunk back into the sofa. He turned to look up at Jeff and nodded towards Blaine, smiling when Jeff sat down next to him. The room emptied and Blaine made sure the door was shut before talking again. "Spill." Nick was looking at him like he'd just asked what the colour the sky is.

"You _genuinely _have no idea what's going on?"

"No, I'm pretending because I like people ignoring me," Blaine deadpanned, standing up to pace the room. "Of course I don't know!"

"God, you're a dick,"* Jeff sighed and both Blaine and Nick glared at him.

"Not now, Jeff," Nick scolded him.

"Sorry," Jeff grumbled.

"First thing," Nick begun and Blaine stopped pacing to listen, "next time you want to serenade someone, tell us who it is _before _we agree to it."

"Why is this all related to yesterdays failure!" Blaine groaned. "Wait rephrase that, why is this all related to Jeremiah?"

"Because he's not Kurt," Jeff blurted out. Nick nudged him in the ribs and gave him a fierce look.

"So?" Blaine asked with a frown.

"Do you have eyes, Blaine?" Jeff growled. Nick elbowed him again.

"Guys! What. Is. Going. On!"

"Oh for god sake, Blaine, Kurt _likes _you," Nick shouted. Blaine froze and looked for the lie on Nick's face. It wasn't there.

"No, I mean-"

"Every student in the school knows it except you. It is bordering on insane how oblivious you are." Jeff nodded in agreement with Nick's words.

"But, it's Kurt," Blaine stated. "He was all _for_ me singing to Jeremiah."

"Well what was he supposed to say? Don't sing to him because I'm crazy about you?" Jeff laughed, making Nick hit him again.

"He's crazy about me?" Blaine whispered in disbelief. "He never showed any interest though. Sure, we flirt, we have the coffee dates, he's been so happy since he came here..." Blaine trailed off.

"The penny is falling," Nick sing-songed.

"Oh my god, I am oblivious."

"And the penny has dropped," Jeff said with relief. Blaine flopped down on the sofa opposite Nick and Jeff, leant his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "So... are you going to go and talk to Kurt?"

"And say what?" Blaine mumbled into his palms.

"Sorry is a good start," Nick suggested.

"Other than that."

"Well you could try, sorry I sang to another guy right in front of you because I'm crazy about you too." Blaine lifted his head and his jaw dropped.

"Don't deny it," Nick interrupted before Blaine could protest. Blaine sighed and nodded. "Oh, wow. I didn't think you'd give in that easily," Nick smiled triumphantly.

"You do like him then?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Blaine whispered. "Quite... a lot."

"So you sang to Jeremiah becau-"

"Because I'm a 'dick' to quote you. I get it, I screwed up. I'm sorry," Blaine snapped, shooting daggers at Jeff.

"Save your apologies for Kurt." Nick spoke up to prevent an argument. "Are you going to go and find him?"

"Should I?" Both Nick and Jeff nodded, watching as Blaine took a deep breath and stood up.

"Good luck," Jeff smiled.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed and left the room.

"One day he will learn to pay attention," Nick sighed, leaning back on the sofa and putting his feet up on the table.

"I highly doubt that," Jeff laughed. Nick gave him a lopsided grin and gestured for him to sit back. Jeff did and leant into Nick's side, linking his fingers with the hand of Nick's arm that draped around his shoulders. "We'll always be around to help him along though."

"That we will," Nick chuckled, placing a kiss to Jeff's temple.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine knocked on the door again for at least the fifth time. There was a muffled groan from inside the room and the sound of bed covers being thrown off. A few seconds of silence passed before the door opened to reveal a sleep addled Kurt. Blaine couldn't help but think it was adorable.<p>

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt pushed the door open further and moved aside for Blaine to step inside. Blaine gave him a thankful smile and moved towards the desk to sit in the chair pushed underneath it. Kurt shut the door and went back to his bed, even going as far as to get back under the covers and lie down. Blaine took a moment to admire Kurt in his dishevelled state. _Why did I even bother looking at Jeremiah? Kurt's gorgeous, _Blaine thought.

"I'm assuming you have something important to tell me because interrupting my lie ins is never a good idea," Kurt yawned with an arm thrown over his eyes.

"Yes, it's important," Blaine clarified. Kurt nodded and waved his hand in a gesture Blaine assumed meant he could continue. "I was in the common room with the Warb-"

"Wait, did I miss a rehearsal or something!" Kurt quickly sat up with a panicked look on his face.

"No, no, it's fine. Just a few of us who happened to be around were in there," Blaine lied. Kurt relaxed and shuffled back to sit up against his pillows. "After a while just me, Nick and Jeff were in there and we were talking and a few things came to light." Blaine was encouraged to carry on as Kurt leant forward a little. "They mentioned what happened yesterday," Blaine saw the flash of hurt in Kurt's eyes, "and I got a slight telling off." Kurt was now frowning. "I'd been getting strange looks last night from all the Warblers and this morning younger students were eyeing me up funny and even making comments about how much of a bad idea it was singing to Jeremiah. One kid even told me to my face it was a 'bad move' and I had no idea how he even knew about it. Then Thad appeared and didn't say a word to me so I got even more frustrated- "

"Blaine, _slow down,_" Kurt chuckled. "My brain doesn't function this quickly in the morning."*

"Sorry. I'll just get to the point."

"I wish you would," Kurt smiled.

"So I asked Nick and Jeff what was going on and in blunt words they told me everyone was pissed because I should've sung to you not him because you like me."

"Oh God," Kurt groaned, ducking his head and blushing while bringing his knees up to his chest.

"And then I understood, because I _did _screw up and I really should've sung to you because Ireallylikeyoutoo." Blaine had taken to looking at the floor and glanced up at Kurt. Kurt had his forehead on his knees so his face was hidden.

"No you don't," Kurt mumbled into his legs.

"Um, what?" Blaine questioned. Kurt lifted his head and met Blaine's gaze but quickly looked away.

"I do like you, Blaine. I've made it so painfully obvious that I do but you may as well walk around with your eyes closed, you're so oblivious, but I'm not taking your pity."

"Pity?"

"You're feeling sorry for me because I'm upset about watching you serenade another guy, so you're taking pity on me by creating feelings for me to make me feel better." Kurt explained as if it was a regular occurrence and it took all of Blaine's strength to not jump across the room and wrap him in a hug.

"Kurt, that's not-"

"It is, Blaine." Kurt stretched his legs out again and drummed his fingers on his thighs. "You can't sing to another guy and suddenly realise you like me instead. I find it hard to believe you can swit-"

"Kurt, shut up for a minute." Kurt snapped his mouth closed. "I appreciate how this looks but I haven't suddenly decided I like you. I've always liked you."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed.

"It's true," Blaine said with a determined tone. "I sang to Jeremiah because I didn't want to risk ruining my friendship with you," Kurt opened his mouth to interrupt again, "and I am fully aware how cliché that sounds, but I'm not making this up, Kurt." Kurt sighed yet again and ran a hand through his hair.

"I just-"

"Oh for crying out loud," Blaine growled before pushing himself out of the desk chair and striding across the room. He crawled onto Kurt's bed, took a deep breath and grabbed Kurt's face in his hands to bring their lips together. Kurt gasped in shock and flailed for a moment, eventually melting into the kiss and gripping Blaine's shoulders. Blaine pulled away reluctantly and pleaded with his eyes for Kurt to believe him. Kurt blinked blearily at Blaine with a glazed expression on his face.

"Okay, I believe you," he finally whispered.

"Damn," Blaine tutted. "I was totally ready to kiss you again."

"You can do it anyway," Kurt grinned which turned into a giggle as Blaine lunged for him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews will make me feel better :) And remember to mention if you read my authors notes or not - I'm genuinely curious as to who reads them.<strong>


	16. Have you ever felt this way

**A/N: Well, it appears that pretty much every one of you read my authors notes. Thank you - I know I ramble a lot, but what's life without a ramble? Also, a lot of people told me to get Jammy to watch Glee. She watched Season 1, but sort of drifted from it in Season 2. I am _making _her sit down and watch every single Klaine scene from Season 2 once my Volume 2 DVD arrives because she is missing out on so much gorgeousness. By the way, she told me she loves reading her name in comments because she feels like she knows you all. To be honest, she sort of knows about you all through me and she loves you all just as much as I do :)**

**Mentions: Another latecomer - Emily in Olympia. *waves* Question for you Emily... why are you jealous of where I live? It's the UK... it's pretty unexciting :P _HPJellicleCat _and _Lgleek95 _are fast becoming my favourite reviewers. That doesn't mean I love the rest of you any less. You're all WONDERFUL.**

**Now, this chapter was quite fun to do. I've never done a "Five Times... and One Time..." before so this was a challenge. There are stars again next to the sections Jammy came up with the ideas for. Just for something to know: There's only five more chapters left after this one! *sobs* Something else to know: This is my last night in my house before I go to University. I leave tomorrow at around midday (UK time) - if you don't read 'Hug' I'll repeat here what I said there. My life will be a bit hectic for the next few days so please bare with me on updating. I will do my very, very best to keep up with it but I honestly don't know what is happening over the next few days so be patient with me :)**

**Last thing that I think is necessary to mention: I totally printed out all of the class photo promo pictures for Season 3 of Glee and I'm taking them to Uni with me to stick on my wall - I. Am. So. Cool.**

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever felt this way?<br>****(a.k.a Five Times Blaine Was Jealous and One Time Kurt Was).**

**ONE**

Kurt and Blaine stepped forward to order their coffee. Kurt effortlessly reeled off what they wanted and Blaine eyed up the boy behind the counter. He was listening far too intently to Kurt's words and smiling far too widely as Kurt handed over the money and their fingers briefly touched. Blaine saw the flush rise in the boys cheeks and apparently Kurt did too as he winked at him. Blaine's jaw dropped a little and he rapidly flicked his eyes between the two, opening and closing his mouth, searching for something to say. Kurt ignored Blaine's facial expression and nudged him so they could move along to the collection point for their coffee.

"You're catching flies again," Kurt chuckled. Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt and shut his mouth. Blaine moved his gaze to the boy as he made their coffee. Blaine supposed he was cute in a young Orlando Bloom sort of way. _That's right Blaine. Compare him to a celebrity you don't like. Mature. _Blaine ignored his minds unhelpful interruption and continued scrutinise the boy.

He scowled even more as Kurt's face lit up when the boy came to give them their order. Kurt passed Blaine his cup, took his own and smiled his thanks causing the boy to flush again. He became hesitant before leaning over the counter a little and addressing only Kurt. He glanced briefly at Blaine before opening his mouth.

"I'm Toby." Kurt grinned again and offered a hand which the boy shook. Blaine watched, determined not to leave Kurt alone with this kid.

"Kurt." Blaine was reminded of their first meeting, which only caused more anger to flare up inside him.

"So, I know this is a bit forward, but do you think I could have your number." The boy fluttered his eyelashes and Blaine was sure his expression was the definition of shocked. Kurt began to reply but Blaine interrupted.

"No, you can't."

"Blaine!" Kurt growled with a stern look. Blaine met his gaze and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you serious! You were _actually _going to give him your number!" Toby was watching the interaction and was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kurt asked with a harsh tone.

"Uh, hello!" Blaine gestured at himself. "Boyfriend!" Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously and then began to grin.

"You're jealous," he smirked.

"Does it even matter? You're still not giving him," Blaine pointed viciously at Toby, "your number."

"Fine. Anyway, I'm too interested in you being jealous to care anymore."

**TWO**

Blaine sat back in his chair and sighed. He had come along to McKinley with Kurt, Wes and David to watch New Directions do a few performances. There were only three or four others in the auditorium and Blaine sadly assumed this was a good turnout. Blaine had taken his seat along with Wes and David while Kurt was up on stage talking to his friends. Blaine watched with interest, a little envious of the New Directions. He knew Kurt would never admit it to the Warblers, but Blaine knew McKinley was Kurt's home, not Dalton. He also knew that the New Directions was where he belonged, but he ignored that in favour of treasuring the fact they had him in the Warblers for the time being. He was pulled from his reverie as Wes nudged him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Just thinking." He hadn't torn his eyes from Kurt and Wes followed his gaze, seeing Kurt squeal with excitement as he spoke to his friends, and gave Blaine a sympathetic smile.

"You wish he looked that happy at Dalton, don't you?"

"It's..." Blaine sighed, unsure how to explain his feelings. "He is happy at Dalton, but that's because he's safe. When he's here, he's happy because he's home." Wes patted his shoulder and Blaine chuckled, finally looking away from Kurt. "I'm getting jealous of a school." David leant around Wes and cocked his head.

"As weird as that is, we still get it."

"Thanks, I think."

"And just remember," Wes spoke again, "Dalton gave Kurt you. As much as loves McKinley, he has a special place in his life for you and Dalton." Blaine nodded and couldn't suppress a grin.

"I'm still jealous of a school, though." Wes and David laughed next to him, shaking their heads.

"Same old Blaine."

**THREE**

It was a gorgeous summers day and Blaine had managed to convince Kurt to leave his air conditioned house and brave the heat. He had stood on Kurt's doorstep pleading with him for at least 20 minutes to join him for a walk. Kurt had tried to refuse but he was yet to meet a single person who could say no to Blaine when he was fully engaged in puppy mode. With a sigh, Kurt had called goodbye to his family and took Blaine's offered hand.

They had been walking aimlessly for an hour or so and Kurt was holding back complaints about the damage his skin was undergoing. Blaine had been filling the silence with small talk, simply enjoying the time he had with Kurt.

"Blaine, look!" Kurt had stopped walking and was pointing straight ahead. Blaine followed his line of sight and frowned when all he saw was a black and white cat curled up in the shade underneath a parked car. "Oh, it's so cute." Blaine looked back at Kurt and resisted the urge to say "No, you're cute." Kurt's grin was wide and he was looking at the cat with such love, Blaine felt an unfamiliar feeling pool in his stomach. _No, Blaine. You are _not _jealous of a cat. _He shook it off and turned his attention to the animal in question. It seemed quite content in the shade but that didn't stop Kurt removing his hand from Blaine's grasp and quietly inching towards it.

"Kurt, it seems pretty happy under there."

"I only want to stroke it, Blaine. Cats love attention anyway." Kurt was whispering in an attempt to not scare the cat. Kurt crouched down in front of the car and tentatively reached out a hand. The cat lifted its head a little and sniffed at Kurt's fingers. Blaine stood a few meters away with his arms folded while wearing an angry stare, hoping the cat would run away. It didn't. Kurt shuffled back to sit on the sidewalk with his legs crossed and he smiled triumphantly when the cat climbed into his lap. Kurt tickled between its ears before rubbing his hand down its back. The cat purred and licked at Kurt's other hand. "Aren't you just gorgeous," Kurt cooed. Blaine was still glaring at the creature in Kurt's lap and he huffed angrily.

"What's up with you?" Kurt asked, turning to look up at Blaine.

"I'm fine. Would you like me to leave though? You two seem to be having a good time without me." Blaine waved his vaguely in the direction of the cat. Kurt frowned at him for a moment and then his eyes lit up with realisation.

"Tell me you're not, Blaine," Kurt laughed. Blaine grunted in response. "Oh god, Blaine. You're actually jealous of the cat aren't you?" Kurt tried to be serious about it but he was having a hard time forcing his face to convey anything other than amusement.

"M'not," Blaine grumbled. Kurt stroked the cat one last time and moved his legs enough to disturb the cat's position so it clambered out of his lap. He got back to his feet and stepped towards Blaine.

"The cat's gone. I'm all yours." Kurt held out his hand for Blaine to take. Blaine laced their fingers together and tugged Kurt along as he began to walk again.

"I was not jealous by the way," Blaine said a few moments later.

"Of course not," Kurt smiled.

**FOUR**

Kurt slammed the bonnet of the car he was working on and wiped his hands on an already oily rag.

"Almost done," he sighed, turning to Blaine. "Sorry for making you wait so long."

"No problem," Blaine smiled. He forgot to add that he was enjoying watching Kurt in a tight white t-shirt and jeans, covered in dirt, bent over a car. He thanked the God's Kurt was nearly done, however. He wasn't sure how much longer it would be until he had to jump Kurt in the middle of the garage.

Kurt slipped into the driver's seat of the car and Blaine walked over to it, standing behind the open door on the side Kurt was on and leaning his arms on top. "Why did you never tell me you could fix cars?" Blaine queried as Kurt put the keys in the ignition.

"You never asked."

"Even though your Dad owns this place, I never thought you'd have anything to do with it," Blaine thought out loud.

"Too dirty for me right?" Kurt chuckled, giving Blaine an amused glance.

"Something like that and I mean that in the nicest way possible." Kurt rolled his eyes in response and tried turning the keys. There was a rumble from the car engine and some stuttering before silence. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him and Kurt shrugged.

"It always does that," Kurt lied. Blaine huffed a laugh and rested his chin on his hands.

"I'm kind of peanut butter and jelly of you right now," Blaine murmured. Kurt glanced at him briefly, a confused look in his eyes. "Peanut butter and jelly, you know?"

"No, I don't."

"It means I'm jealous." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You sing, you dance, you're fashion is impeccable," Kurt gestured at the clothes he was currently in and Blaine grinned, "99.9% of the time it's impeccable. And now I can add fixing cars to my 'All the amazing things Kurt does' list."

"I really hope that list isn't real," Kurt smirked, turning the keys again. The engine came to life and Kurt clapped his hands together with a pleased smile.

"You will never know."

**FIVE**

Blaine lay back on Kurt's bed, his head dangling off the end. Kurt was at his desk catching up on homework and Blaine was running out of ways to entertain himself in the mean time. He'd already doodled a few inappropriate pictures and shown them to Kurt causing him to receive a raised eyebrow and a mutter of "I am dating a six year old." After that he'd walked around the room, spinning occasionally and trying out a few dance moves. Kurt had whipped around on his chair after two minutes of that and had glared at Blaine until he sat down on the bed with a timid apology. Since then he'd been picking at threads on Kurt's bedspread and sighing every now and then until he reached his current position.

After a minute or so of silence he began to hear a noise from Kurt's direction. He stopped fidgeting to listen. Kurt was singing. Blaine smiled and lay completely still so he could hear every note. The sound was quiet and barely audible but Blaine could pick up the occasional word and his heart swelled as he realised what Kurt was singing.

"You make me... feel like I'm living a teenage dream." Blaine watched the back of Kurt's head from his upside down angle and held back a laugh as Kurt began to bob his head a little. His singing flowed into Blaine's ears and Blaine knew he would never get tired of the sound. He also knew it may not be a good idea to annoy Kurt further, but he spoke up anyway.

"I love your voice," he whispered. Kurt didn't move, his eyes fixed on his work.

"I know."

"I think I might even be a little bit jealous of it." At that statement, Kurt placed his pen down and turned his chair.

"The great Blaine Anderson is jealous of _my _voice?" Kurt smirked.

"It doesn't happen often, I know," Blaine chuckled and Kurt gave him a lopsided smile.

"I think boredom is driving you insane."

"You might be right."

**ONE**

"You totally lied when you said you were rich. You're _loaded, _Blaine." Blaine squirmed a little and shrugged.

"I try not to let money define who I am. I want to work for what I get," he mumbled. Kurt squeezed his hand and shook his head.

"No, no, I wasn't trying to imply anything. It's just... wow," Kurt breathed as he looked around Blaine's music room. He let go of Blaine's hand and walked towards the grand piano in the middle of the floor, running a finger over the smooth surface of the keys before playing a quick tune. "This is _gorgeous._ Can I move in?" Kurt grinned at Blaine with a hopeful expression.

"You know I have no problem with that, but I'm not too sure you're Dad would be too happy with it," Blaine mused.

"Minor detail," Kurt replied, waving the comment off with his hand as he moved from the piano to the vast collection of music books stacked on the floor to ceiling shelves. He read a few of the spines and nodded appreciatively at Blaine's music taste. He did a quick spin, taking in the room once more before heading back to Blaine who was stood in the doorway watching. "I think I might be jealous of you for once," Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Is that so," Blaine grinned, arms circling Kurt's waist so they were flush against each other.

"Don't get used to the feeling," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips before capturing them in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review... I always ask you to, and you usually do. Why stop now? ;)<strong>


	17. There you are, sitting in the garden

**A/N: POSTING FROM CAMBRIDGE! If you read 'Hug' you'll already know that. I'm sat in my room right now, absolutely bored out of my mind. Nothing happens here until the evenings ... it's pretty damn boring but it does give me some time to write this!**

**GOOD NEWS: There will now be an extra chapter of this because I've split up a line of lyrics to make two chapters instead of one. Extra fic, guys!**

**To _imalemonadeaddict _who said Jammy has a cool name, I'm sure she appreciates it :P I would like to point out I gave her that name! Her real name is Jasmine and everyone called her Jazz, but I changed it to Jammy because lets face it, it's amazing. I am a genius ;)**

**This chapter ... is pretty short. Also, I did some proper research again! I went onto Google Maps and did some looking around Ohio to find a location for this. So, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>There you are, sitting in the garden.<strong>

Blaine dragged Kurt out of his house, shouting his thanks and goodbyes to Kurt's family. He walked down the driveway, Kurt in tow and sat him in the car. He shut the passenger door and moved around to the driver's side and got in. He plugged in his seatbelt, made sure Kurt had done the same and started the engine.

"Ready?" he smiled, turning to Kurt.

"This feels like a kidnapping, so no," Kurt replied. Blaine chuckled and placed a hand on Kurt's thigh and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm not kidnapping you. I'm taking you on a day date." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"If you just told me, I would've agreed. You didn't need to pull me out of my house."

"It was more fun though," Blaine grinned. Kurt shook his head with a smile. "Ready, then?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. Blaine pulled his hand from Kurt's thigh and manoeuvred the car off the driveway and headed for their destination.

* * *

><p>After an hour and half or so drive, Blaine pulled into a car park. Kurt frowned at the sign on the way in as he looked out of the windscreen. Blaine glanced at him and hoped the frown wasn't a bad thing. He parked the car and quickly hopped out to open Kurt's door. Kurt smiled his thanks and took Blaine's offered hand once he had locked the car and they started to head for the entrance.<p>

"So..." Kurt began. "Franklin Park Conservatory and Botanical Gardens?" Blaine ducked his head and nodded.

"I thought it would be something different to do and it's a nice day for it," Blaine mumbled. He looked up at Kurt who had a neutral expression on his face and Blaine panicked. "Oh God, you don't like it do you? I'm sorry, Kurt. I should've asked before I planned it all. I knew this was a b-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's finger on his lips. Blaine blinked a few times and took in Kurt's grin.

"It's fine, Blaine."

"Mmm?" Blaine spoke against Kurt's finger. Kurt pulled it away and nodded.

"It's.. romantic."

"That's definitely good, right?"

"Yes," Kurt laughed. "It's perfect." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and they continued towards the entrance. Blaine outright refused to let Kurt pay anything towards the tickets and the woman behind the counter who wasn't serving them watched them with amusement. She leant forward a little as Blaine paid and addressed Kurt.

"A gentleman, cute and completely adores you. I'd keep him around if I were you." Kurt smiled up at her and blushed.

"I plan on keeping him around," he whispered back. Blaine had finished up and turned to Kurt.

"Talking about me now are you?" Blaine smirked.

"_About _you, not _to _you," Kurt quipped.

"Touché," Blaine said with a raised eyebrow. He took Kurt's hand once more and they entered the gardens. Kurt took a moment to wave goodbye to the woman he had been talking to and she gave him a wink and small wave in return.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked aimlessly around the gardens for a few hours, soaking up the sun and enjoying each other's company. Kurt began to complain of tired feet into the fourth hour so he quickly located a bench in the shade by a pond and sat down. Blaine stood for a moment to admire Kurt's porcelain skin glowing in the sun. Kurt tugged on his arm for him to sit down and he did.<p>

"Sorry," Blaine laughed. "You just looked gorgeous in the light."

"Am I not always gorgeous?"

"Of course you are," Blaine replied. Kurt flushed a little and nudged Blaine with his elbow.

"Paying for everything, beautiful gardens and compliments. You're definitely Mr. Romantic today."

Blaine shrugged and leant into Kurt. "Only where you're concerned."

* * *

><p><strong>Click the Review button because it makes every authors day :)<strong>


	18. Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar

**A/N: I am on _fire _today. I've already updated Hug and now this! MAD SKILLZ.**

**Mentions: As always _Lgleek95 _you are wonderful :) Now the next one is a weird one... _LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc: _I appreciate you reading and reviewing, but could you refrain from putting a load of weird stuff in there? I know it was probably meant in a jokey way but I was a bit like "Whoa.. okay.." when I read stuff about Burt and a shotgun to Blaine's head. I do like people reviewing and again, I appreciate it, but there are things I don't really need to read. This is a message to everyone as well - you've all been wonderful, but just in case someone finds it necessary to put something a bit weird in their review, please try not to, unless it's good weird.**

**Anyway - back to nice things. I quite loved doing this chapter. For once, Jammy had _NO _input! Be amazed. FYI: I don't know the calorie counts of coffee and I have no idea what coffee Blaine of Kurt drinks (except I remember Kurt having a latte in Never Been Kissed) so just go with it ... (you'll see what I mean when you read).**

**P.S - we just had a fire alarm. I stood outside in the wiiiiind getting frozen cos I only had a strap top on. Damn you fire alarm.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar. You called me sugar.<strong>

**Morning**

Kurt sat up in bed and leaned over to turn his alarm off. He stretched his arms up and groaned at the sensation of his back muscles adjusting to the movement. Throwing off his duvet he climbed out of bed and shivered at the wave of cold that hit his feet and travelled through his body. He checked the time on his clock (7:01am) and headed for the bathroom. He ran through his morning moisturizing routine, idly humming to himself to fill the silence.

Half an hour later he emerged from the bathroom and made a bee line for his wardrobe. The headmaster of Dalton had announced the morning before that there was a study day occurring the next day and the students would be expected to use their day to catch up on revision and get some extra work done. This also meant they could spend a day out of uniform. Kurt had refrained from squealing in joy and spent his evening choosing what he may wear. Blaine had sat in his room watching with amusement as clothes were thrown about the place and Kurt tried on outfit after outfit.

"It's a study day, Kurt, not fashion week," Blaine had laughed. Kurt simply glared at him and analysed his latest outfit in the mirror.

"I know, but I think Dalton needs a little less blazer, a lot more Kurt," Kurt explained. Blaine laughed again and Kurt buried himself in his clothes once more. By the morning, however, Kurt still hadn't made a full decision. He had chosen which jeans to wear (black skinny jeans), with Blaine's approval of course, but he was having a hard time finding something for his top half. Blaine had unhelpfully suggested with a wink that he wear nothing causing Kurt to throw a cushion at his head.

So Kurt whipped open his wardrobe doors and eyed up his clothes. He pulled out his jeans and placed them on the bed. Removing his pyjamas, he began to dress himself, sliding the jeans over his legs after putting on some boxers. He did them up and admired his ass in the mirror, remembering how Blaine had nodded vigorously when he had asked if they were a good choice. He was topless and his eyes moved up to see red marks dotted around his back. He tutted and shook his head.

"Blaine..."

Turning back to his wardrobe he flicked through a few shirts and finally took a tight fitting red t-shirt from its hanger. He laid it on the bed behind him and proceeded to take a hooded waistcoat out next. Frowning at the clothes he glanced at his wardrobe once more before shrugging and shutting the doors. At the same time, a knock came from his bedroom door. He contemplated whether to throw his clothes on quickly but decided against it. He twisted the handle and stuck his head around to look through the small gap. His eyes met with Blaine's and he couldn't suppress a smile.

"Coffee?" Blaine grinned, holding up a cup. Kurt nodded and moved out of the way to pull the door open fully and let Blaine come in. Blaine stepped inside and Kurt shut the door. "Well, _good _morning," Blaine murmured, eyeing up Kurt's shirtless state. Kurt rolled his eyes and snatched his coffee from Blaine's hand.

"Sit down, stop perving and drink your own coffee." Blaine pouted but sat down at Kurt's desk. Kurt moved back to his bed and lifted his t-shirt to put it on.

"I still think you should be topless all day," Blaine commented.

"Shut up," Kurt replied, fixing his hair in the mirror after his t-shirt had ruffled it.

"Just saying," Blaine mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. He groaned and began fanning at his mouth and Kurt watched in amusement. "Shit, that's hot," Blaine breathed. Kurt simply smirked and Blaine glared at him. "It's not funny."

"Oh, I think it is," Kurt retorted. He picked up his own coffee, removed the lid and blew on it gently before drinking some. He savoured the taste and put the cup back down. "You actually remembered my sugar this time."

"I learnt from last time," Blaine grumbled. Kurt raised his hands in defence.

"Some of us like our coffee perfect and my perfect includes one sugar."

"You're sweet enough without the sugar," Blaine winked and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he pulled on his waistcoat and buttoned it up. He checked his appearance in the mirror then moved towards Blaine. He tugged Blaine up by his hand and gave him a quick kiss.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

**Afternoon**

Wes had rounded up the Warblers after lunch and had insisted they have a quick meeting. A large number of the group protested but trudged towards the common room regardless. The meeting was of no use to anyone as Wes reeled off information everyone already know. Blaine had been so bored he decided to shuffle around on the sofa and hang his head off the edge while his legs stretched up the back and flopped over the top. Kurt nudged him in the ribs but smiled, glad of the small distraction from Wes. Wes banged his gavel and Kurt sighed in relief at the meeting being over while looking down at Blaine.

"Coffee?"

"Oh God yes," Blaine breathed. He swung his legs around, narrowly missing Kurt's head and reseated himself on the sofa. Kurt stood up and made to leave. "Actually," Blaine said so Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned. "Could I have a caramel hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine fluttered his eyelashes. "Please?"

"You'll get fat," Kurt smirked, walking out of the door.

"More of me to love!" Blaine called after him. He grinned and looked up at Nick and Jeff sat on the opposite sofa. Both boys had their eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Must you two be adorable _all _the time? Doesn't it get tiring?" Nick asked.

"Never," Blaine beamed.

Kurt returned with his coffee and Blaine's hot chocolate and was immediately met with a whine from Blaine. He rolled his eyes and sat down.

"They'd run out of chocolate sprinkles," Kurt said before Blaine began to complain.

"Who runs out of chocolate sprinkles!" Blaine sounded genuinely upset and Kurt heard Jeff snigger from the opposite sofa.

"Apparently Dalton does." Blaine didn't seem amused with this answer and dipped a finger angrily into his whipped cream so he could lick the contents off and grumble curses. Kurt leant into him and put his mouth by Blaine's ear. "You're sweet enough without it." Blaine choked on a laugh and pulled his finger from his mouth while giggling. Nick and Jeff watched them with confused expressions, looked to each other and shrugged, thinking it best not to ask.

**Evening**

Blaine flopped back on his bed, closed his eyes and held an arm up.

"Coffee me." When there was no reply and no coffee placed in his hand he opened his eyes and leant up on his elbows. Kurt was stood at the end of his bed holding their coffee and staring at Blaine like he had asked what colour grass is.

"No chance. I've got the coffee twice today so you can get off your lazy ass and get it yourself." Kurt placed it behind him on one Blaine's shelves and Blaine groaned.

"I would punch you if I had the energy and if I didn't love you so much," he sighed. Kurt climbed onto the bed with his coffee and sat against Blaine's headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. He drank from his cup and moaned seductively. Blaine huffed and scrambled off the bed to get his own. He positioned himself next to Kurt again and gulped down half the contents of his cup. Kurt watched him and pulled the cup away from his mouth.

"Slow down. It's not going to run away."

"You never know," Blaine mused. Kurt chuckled and took his hand away from Blaine's drink. "Besides, mines healthier than yours. I could drink three and still not equal the calorie count of yours and seeing how much coffee you drink, I may have to start calling you sugar soon."

"Don't even think about it," Kurt warned. Blaine smirked and leant up to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Sorry, _sugar_." Blaine's coffee cup was swiftly removed from his hand as Kurt grabbed it and threw it in the bin. Blaine's jaw dropped and a strangled noise escaped his throat. Kurt raised an eyebrow and feigned an apologetic look.

"Sorry, _sugar._"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make people happy. <em>Very <em>happy :)**


	19. An endless night

**A/N: GUYS - we only have two more chapters of this left (not including this one) *sobs* I'm gonna miss writing this!**

**For readers of 'Hug' you'll have seen this already but I _must _say it on here too: ONE OF MY FLATMATES KNOWS WHAT AVPM IS! *flails* I am so amazed and happy there is someone in my halls who appreciates Darren Criss as well! Life. Is. Wonderful. Also, there is a guy on my course called Flynn Disney. BEST NAME EVER.**

**CONGRATS to _Lgleek95 _who reviews every chapter and also managed to be my 100th reviewer! As a prize... give me a prompt for a fic you'd like to me write (Klaine, of course) and I will do it for you! It can be anything! Just not 'Hug' related - so go ahead and lob a prompt at me _Lgleek95! _I wanna give hugs to all of you people who read this story! You're all so nice and it makes me smile so much to know you actually enjoy it! *HUGGGGGSSS***

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever wished for an endless night?<strong>

Blaine spluttered as Kurt threw a jumper out of his wardrobe and it hit him in the face. Blaine dropped it on the bed next to him and glared at Kurt's back.

"Kurt!" There was no response and another item of clothing narrowly missed Blaine's head. "Kurt Hummel! Stop throwing clothes at me!" Still no response. Blaine sighed heavily and stood up to move towards Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed the nape of his neck. "Kurt, will you please stop dismantling your wardrobe?" Kurt hadn't flinched when Blaine had appeared behind him and he was still managing to inspect clothes even as Blaine peppered his skin with kisses. "I could be naked behind you right now and you still wouldn't respond would you?" That made Kurt stop.

"Are you naked?"

"No," Blaine laughed and Kurt went back to comparing jeans. Blaine rolled his eyes and rested his forehead on Kurt's back between his shoulder blades. "I can get naked if you want." He felt Kurt chuckle but the sound of hangers moving around didn't cease. "Just put on some jeans, a t-shirt, a thick jumper and some ultra fashionable winter accessories. You'll look amazing whatever you wear," Blaine said as he unwound his arms from around Kurt and flopped back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, but have you been my boyfriend for the past few months or not?" Blaine heard Kurt ask, still facing the opposite way. "When have I ever just put on a jeans and a t-shirt when I go out?"

"No-one's going to see it, Kurt! It'll be under a coat!" Blaine groaned.

"That isn't the point," Kurt mumbled, but the sound seemed clearer. Blaine sat up and grinned when he saw Kurt had turned around and was holding an outfit in his hand. Kurt was eyeing it suspiciously and as he opened his mouth, Blaine jumped off the bed and covered Kurt's mouth with his hand. He looked directly into Kurt's eyes and ignored the tongue licking at his hand in an attempt to get him to remove it.

"You've got it out and ready now. It's gorgeous. Go put it on." Blaine didn't blink as Kurt tried to stare him down and he smiled triumphantly as Kurt sagged. Blaine removed his hand and shoved Kurt towards the bathroom. "Be quick about it though. We've got to be at Jeff's house in an hour," he called after him. Kurt waved his hand in a gesture that meant he'd heard and shut the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>"I really hope your reason for being late is something non-sexual."<p>

"Hey, it's hardly ever sexual!" Blaine retorted as he walked past Jeff into the hallway. Kurt glared at Jeff and followed Blaine inside.

"You _say _it's hardly ever sexual," Jeff teased as he closed the front door, laughing when Kurt hit him on the back of the head.

"It's my fault we're late _actually_," Kurt explained.

"Yeah, that isn't helping your whole case," Jeff smirked. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm before he could hit Jeff again.

"Please refrain from abusing my boyfriend." Nick walked into the hallway, took Jeff's hand and mock scowled at Kurt's arm that Blaine was still holding mid-air. Blaine dropped the arm and Kurt let it flop down by his side.

"It's not my fault he's a child," Kurt mumbled.

"Play nicely," Blaine smiled as he nudged Kurt in the ribs.

"What're you hitting him for anyway?" Nick asked.

"They were claiming it wasn't sexual reasons for being late," Jeff offered. Nick laughed causing Kurt to huff angrily.

"As lovely as those reasons are," Blaine piped up, "Mr. Fashion here was taking his time finding an outfit instead."

"Instead?" Nick snorted.

"You know what I mean!" Blaine groaned. Nick and Jeff were on the brink of bursting into hysterics and Kurt quickly interrupted.

"Can we go outside now?" Jeff nodded and gestured to Nick to lead the way while Blaine and Kurt followed, hands finding each others on the way. Kurt tried not to let his mouth fall to far open as he took in Jeff's house. As they made their way to the garden, they passed through several large rooms, all lavishly decorated and Kurt blinked rapidly, sure that this place wasn't real. He was brought out of his reverie when he was hit with a rush of cold air as Jeff opened the backdoor. Kurt and Blaine stepped outside after Nick and Jeff and were immediately surrounded the rest of the Warblers hugging them. Kurt had to let go of Blaine's hand to return the hugs but he quickly took it again once he was finished. Blaine squeezed his hand lightly once they were connected again but he continued his conversation with David. Kurt took a moment to look around and be in awe once more of the size of Jeff's house and garden. He lowered his eyes and frowned as he saw a few of the Warblers in black hoodies, the back emblazoned with the red Dalton logo and the wearers surname. "Hey, Wes?" Kurt called and the council member turned and came towards Kurt. As Wes came nearer Kurt saw his hoodie had 'DALTON WARBLERS' written across the chest in red. "Where did everyone get the hoodies?"

"Oh, we made them," Wes smiled. "There's one for you and Blaine too. Jeff's got them up in his room."

"You made hoodies just for fireworks night?" Kurt chuckled.

"No! We've had the idea for ages, it just took us until now to do it."

"What're you talking about?" Blaine asked as he joined their conversation.

"The hoodies," Kurt said and pointed at Wes. "We've got ones in Jeff's room."

"We'll go get them later," Blaine told Kurt before tugging on his hand and excusing themselves from Wes. Blaine walked them over to a wooden bench situated on the grass, at least 5 or 6 metres from the rest of the Warblers. He sat down and Kurt did to, snuggling into Blaine's side and embracing his waist. Blaine placed an arm around Kurt's shoulder and rested his cheek on Kurt's head that was on his shoulder. "Warm enough?"

"Mmm fine," Kurt breathed and a comfortable silence stretched between them for a while. Kurt jumped, however, when Jeff's Dad begun the fireworks and a rocket squealed up into the air, exploding loudly once it reached its peak. Blaine chuckled and rubbed Kurt's arm.

"Never thought you'd be scared of fireworks."

"M'not," Kurt grumbled. "It just startled me."

"Whatever you say," Blaine teased. Jeff's Dad set off a few more fireworks but Blaine didn't watch them. He looked down at Kurt instead and watched the lights reflect in his eyes and cast a beautiful glow over his face. He smiled along with him as the Warblers ran around the garden like children, laughing at nothing.

"This is nice," Kurt beamed as Blaine nuzzled into his head and Nick tackled Jeff to the ground and showered him in kisses.

"Watching your idiotic friends act like 5 year olds is nice?"

"Being here is nice. With them and with you. It's just..."

"Nice?" Blaine offered.

"Yeah," Kurt laughed. "Nice_._"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review - if I keep saying it, will you do it? :)<strong>


	20. Lassoed the moon and the stars

**A/N: I do believe this is the longest chapter of them all. 2190 words. I just couldn't stop writing! Sad news though - the next chapter after this one is the last one *sniffles* It should be posted up Sunday evening, depending on what I'm doing. My friends are visiting me at Uni tomorrow so I won't get much of a chance to write then so I will be trying to get to it Sunday.**

**In regards to my last chapter and reviews, people seemed to like the "Are you naked?" line. We all know Kurt would drop everything if Blaine was naked behind him. Who wouldn't? I mean, hello... Blaine. Naked. Also, I got a review on Chapter 14 where the person told me their dog came and sat on their face after they'd finished reading. It had no relevance but thanks for sharing, I guess?**

**I found out yesterday that Glee is back in the UK on the 22nd September *flails* I texted my mum this morning with: "PUT. IT. ON. RECORD. NOW." My mum doesn't understand technology so I'm hoping to God she has put it on record properly or I will cry like a baby. Lastly: Tumblr had all the songs from Episode 1 of Season 3 for download so I got them all earlier and I've been dancing around my room to Darren singing 'It's Not Unusual.' His voice will be the death of me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?<strong>

"Me. You. Lake Erie. You in?" Kurt panted after bursting into Blaine's room, phone clutched to his chest. Blaine swung around in his desk chair and raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"When?"

"Friday to Monday," Kurt replied without hesitation. Blaine went through his calendar in his head while watching Kurt getting agitated. "Well?" Kurt snapped.

"I'm free." Kurt sighed in relief and brought his phone to his ear.

"I'll take it." There was some muffled speaking from the other end that Blaine couldn't quite make out. "Great, thanks so much. Bye." Kurt ended the conversation and threw his phone down on the bed before flopping onto it himself, burying his face in Blaine's pillows.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine was still sat in his chair, forehead creased into a frown.

"Mmm?"

"What's happening?" Kurt rolled over and leant up on his elbows to look at Blaine.

"We're going away," he grinned and Blaine moved to join him on the bed.

"I'd worked out that much. But 'You. Me. Lake Erie' wasn't a huge amount of detail," Blaine chuckled. Kurt continued to smile and sat up properly against the headboard, pulling Blaine closer to him.

"My Dad fixed a couple's car on their way back to their home near Lake Erie and they left their number and said if anyone ever wanted a few days away, to call them and they'd sort everything out," Kurt explained.

"Oh, so it's a family trip?" Blaine tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. He loved Kurt's family, but the thought of a weekend away in a small lodge by the lake with _just _Kurt sounded like perfection.

"No. Just me and you." And the light was back in Blaine's eyes. "I'm assuming the ridiculous grin your wearing means you like that idea?" Blaine scrambled about on the bed and swung a leg over Kurt to straddle his hips before cupping his face and kissing him.

"A long weekend, a beautiful lake, a beautiful boy and _no _interruptions. It's the _best _idea you've ever had Kurt," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips. "One question though: how did you get your Dad to agree to it?" Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine away a little so he could see his face. Blaine complied and straightened up, draping his arms around Kurt's neck as Kurt held his hips.

"He offered actually." Blaine's eyebrows shut up and Kurt snorted. "I know. I thought I'd heard him wrong. He rang me earlier and told me about the couple and at first I wasn't listening because I had no idea why I needed to know any of the information, then he asked if I'd want to take you up there. I asked if he meant with the whole family and when he said no, I got the number for the couple straight away." Blaine was looking at Kurt fondly and listening intently as Kurt stroked his thumbs over Blaine's hipbones and continued. "For the next part, I was really glad it was a phone conversation. I got the obligatory talk about being careful and not talking to strangers before he decided to say, and I quote, 'I'm fully aware that you and Blaine are having sex so be careful with that too.' I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. Th- Hey, It's not funny!" Kurt scowled while Blaine giggled.

"Oh, come on! Would you rather he shot me for being inappropriate with you?"

"He wouldn't shoot you," Kurt said with an eye roll.

"Seriously injure, then. Anyway, carry on with your story."

"That was about it actually. After an awkward few moments, we hung up and I called the couple then ran up here as quick as I could because they only had one cabin left."

"We got it though right?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and moved his hands to rub up and down Blaine's thighs. Blaine's eyes suddenly widened and he jumped off Kurt to rummage through his wardrobe. He emerged seconds later with a large bag and started stuffing it with clothes.

"Blaine?"

"It's _Thursday_, Kurt."

"And?" Kurt blinked at him confused.

"You booked the cabin for Friday."

"Shit," Kurt sighed. He hopped off the bed and gave Blaine a quick kiss, heading for the door afterwards. "I'll call you later with all the arrangements and I will see you tomorrow morning. Love you."

"Love you more," Blaine called after him while still throwing items into his bag.

* * *

><p>"If I ever get mad at you, remind me of this moment," Blaine said breathlessly, admiring Kurt and the view out of the panoramic window. Kurt chuckled, rested his head on Blaine's chest above his heart and idly traced patterns on his stomach with his index finger. "I'm serious. That was the best sex <em>ever<em>." Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine's collarbone. "Not that I have much to compare it to seeing as I've never been with anyone except you, but that was the best sex ever with you. I mean, I've enjoyed it all before but that was ju-" Kurt placed a finger to Blaine's lips and Blaine blinked down at him.

"Stop talking."

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's finger. Kurt pulled it away and smiled, leaning up for a kiss. Blaine obliged, pushing Kurt a little so he could roll them until he was kneeling over him, resting on his arms either side of Kurt's head.

"Want to try and have even better sex?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as his neck was peppered with kisses. Blaine groaned and let his body fall flush with Kurt's.

"Most definitely."

* * *

><p>The hours drew on and as the sun began to set, Kurt coaxed Blaine out of bed so they could sit on the small deck at the front of the cabin and look out over the lake. Blaine had protested for a long time but he gave in when Kurt promised they didn't have to put clothes on and they could snuggle under a duvet. Kurt had scattered cushions and pillows on the decking and he sat down on them, settling comfortably once Blaine had thrown a duvet around them, slotted between his thighs and rested against his torso. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and linked their hands together. His chin rested on Blaine's head and he inhaled the smell of shampoo, sex and something that was so uniquely Blaine.<p>

"You're being terribly quiet," Blaine said suspiciously.

"I'm enjoying the view," Kurt murmured, looking out over the lake and taking in a breath at the vast expanse of still water reflecting the sunset so vividly.

"Of the lake or of me?" Kurt tutted at Blaine's question and poked him in the stomach.

"The lake's much more attractive."

"Lies!" Blaine gasped, trying to sound scandalized.

"Damn, you saw right through me."

"I always do," Blaine beamed. Kurt rolled his eyes and poked Blaine's stomach again.

"Are you going to shut up so I can appreciate the sunset?"

"What happens if I don't?"

"Then I'll lock you inside, naked and alone," Kurt said with a serious tone.

"Such a drama queen," Blaine sighed. A welcome silence followed and both boys moved their eyes around to survey the lake and their surroundings. There was no wind so there was complete peace except for the occasional sound of small animals scuffling in the dirt or in the trees. The sun set slowly, casting different glows over the trees and water and Kurt flicked his gaze down a few times to admire Blaine's olive skin in the dim light. At least 3 minutes of quiet passed before Kurt heard a familiar sound and groaned. "Now who's interrupting the appreciation session?" Blaine smirked.

"Shut up and pass me my phone." Blaine did as Kurt requested and leant forward slightly to grab the offending object. Kurt took it from him, unlocked it, immediately put it on speakerphone and spoke. "This better be good, Finn."

"It's completely unimportant, but your Dad made me ring you," Finn replied. "He wanted me to check you and Blaine are okay but he thought if he rang it seemed intrusive."

"So getting you to ring isn't intruding?"

"Apparently not." Kurt felt Blaine laughing silently against him.

"Right. Well tell him we're fine. Brilliant actually," Kurt smiled as Blaine turned his head to look up at him, eyes shining in the golden light that was disappearing behind the horizon.

"Cool. Been doing much, then?"

"Do you actually care?"

"Yeah." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the phone. "I mean, I just thought it would be cool to know what you've been up to. Have a proper conversation, you know?" Kurt was still looking at the phone like it had sprouted horns so Blaine spoke up.

"We've been on a walk around some of the lake and not much else."

"Oh, hey Blaine." Finn sounded genuinely happy to speak to him and Blaine grinned. Kurt placed a kiss to his forehead. "Did I just hear a kissing sound? Please tell me I'm not interrupting... stuff."

"No, you're fine," Kurt laughed.

"We are naked though," Blaine commented casually and Kurt smacked his arm.

"Overshare!" Finn shouted through the phone while Blaine looked far too amused with himself.

"Sorry!" Blaine responded.

"You are _so _lucky Burt isn't around." Blaine continued to look happy with freaking Finn out. "I'm gonna go now, anyway. If you're naked then _stuff _is bound to be happening soon so I'm running before it does."

"It's been happening all day, Finn. Kurt might be tired out by now."

"BLAINE!" Kurt growled, hitting him again. Blaine was in full hysterics now, burying his face in Kurt's chest. "I'm sorry," Kurt groaned apologetically into the phone.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go. Enjoy the rest of the weekend. Oh damn, that sounds wrong. Just, uh... bye."

"Bye, Finn." Kurt hung up, threw the phone onto a chair and shoved Blaine a little. "Do you have to be such an idiot!"

"I couldn't help myself. He walked right into it!"

"If any of that gets back to my Dad I will enforce a sex ban for at least 2 weeks," Kurt warned. Blaine stopped laughing and snuggled back into Kurt, nuzzling his neck while Kurt embraced him again.

"I'll be good." Kurt smiled and exhaled softly. He turned his attention back to the lake once more and noticed it had become dark while they had been on the phone. His gaze rose to the sky and his mouth fell open. Blaine felt Kurt's jaw move against where his forehead was rested and pulled back. "What jaw dropping moment am I missing?" Kurt nodded once and Blaine followed his line of sight. He looked out at the sky and his expression mirrored Kurt's. "Wow."

"Yeah," Kurt breathed. "I'd almost forgotten what stars are supposed to look like. They look so small and barely there in the city." Blaine nodded his agreement and fixed his eyes upon the moon.

"Since when was the moon so big?"

"Since it existed," Kurt snorted. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. It's bigger out here. You can see its face properly. It's smiling." Kurt rubbed his cheek against the side of Blaine's face, liking that Blaine still saw the moon with a face.

"There are no obnoxious buildings in its way to make it seem insignificant."

"For someone who wants to live in New York, you sound like you hate the city," Blaine chuckled.

"I _love _the city, you know that, but when I'm in places like this I realise that sometimes sitting down and stopping to just look is beautiful too."

"I've told you this before," Blaine sing-songed.

"Stop ego-boosting and ruining the moment," Kurt grumbled. Blaine leant up to kiss Kurt's cheek as he rubbed a hand up and down the arm that was around his waist.

"I love you."

"That won't make me forgive you," Kurt murmured, placing his forehead against Blaine's as he shuffled backwards to sit up straighter.

"Would a blowjob?" Blaine offered.

"Why do I even try to have couple-y moments with you?"

"I really don't know," Blaine mused, his warm breath ghosting over Kurt's lips. Kurt pressed their mouths together and allowed Blaine to push him back so the duvet fell open and Blaine was hovering over him. "Wanna go inside?" Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair and shook his head.

"Let's give the moon a show and make it _really _smile."

* * *

><p><strong>*insert picture of smiling moon here* Review? :)<strong>


	21. Will it ever get better than tonight

**A/N: Welcome to the longest (almost 4000 words) and the last chapter of Glitter In The Air. Firstly, I know this is a late update but I've been working on this chapter for two and a bit days now because I wanted it to be a long and wonderful last chapter to end the whole series! I'm pretty damn happy with how it turned out and I hope you are too. It's also a bit later because I started lectures and seminars this week (they've all been _so _boring so far) meaning I've been out and about doing other things. Now this A/N may get a bit lengthy, so be prepared for some extra reading.**

**I want to thank ALL OF YOU for reading this, reviewing this and favouriting it! It has meant the world to me that so many people have enjoyed reading this just as much I have loved writing it. It's been a lot of fun getting through the chapters and meeting all of you lovely people along the way. A very special mention to _Lgleek95 _who has been with this the entire way and reviews every chapter without fail and always makes me smile! Also, much love to Jammy who has been through all the ups and downs of this fic with me. She's listened to me complain about it, she's brainstormed ideas with me and even contributed her own lines! I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Here comes some epic flailing (if you haven't seen the first episode of Glee Season 3 yet, there aren't spoilers here so don't worry!) ... I LIVESTREAMED THE GLEE SEASON PREMIER AND OH MY HOLY KLAINEBOWS. I WANT TO JUST SUFFOCATE UNDER THE KLAINE LOVE THAT THERE WAS! SO. MUCH. ADORABLENESS! *swoons***

**Last couple of things: If you've been reading 'Hug' I will be updating that tomorrow (well today now actually) hopefully so bare with me on that! I don't know what other pieces of fic I'll be doing now this has finished. I've got a oneshot to write for _Lgleek95 _which will be published within the next week or so and then after that I have nothing except for 'Hug.' If anyone has _any _suggestions of things they'd like me to do, I'd love to hear them! I love writing stuff for people because I know it's what they want and it's wonderful to know you can make someone smile - SO MESSAGE ME YOU GORGEOUS PEOPLE :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself, "Will it ever get better than tonight?"<strong>

"What're you getting me for my birthday?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask what you want, not the other way around?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt was laying on his front on Blaine's bed, chin resting on his hands and legs waving about aimlessly behind him. Blaine was lying alongside him on his back, eyes closed. He had cracked an eye open and raised an eyebrow when Kurt had spoken. Kurt was looking back at him, drumming his fingers against his cheek.

"You haven't asked me yet and it is in 3 weeks so either you've forgotten, you've already got me something or you know what you're getting me."

"Would you believe me if I said it was the second one?"

"No," Kurt snorted. Blaine opened his eyes fully, blinked a few times to adjust to the light and pushed himself up to rest on his forearms so he was at eye level with Kurt. The position Kurt was in meant Blaine sitting up had placed their faces mere centimetres from each other.

"Well believe it," Blaine smirked. Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"I haven't even started dropping hints. How can you have got me something already?"

"I know my stuff," Blaine murmured, inching closer to Kurt so their lips brushed as he spoke. Kurt's eyelids fluttered closed and rubbed his nose against Blaine's.

"You're trying to avoid my questions aren't you?" Kurt asked.

"Is it working?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered before silencing Blaine's laugh with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Kurt bounded down the stairs as he hummed idly to himself. He stepped into the kitchen and headed for the cupboard to begin making his breakfast. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of an envelope lying in the middle of the table. Approaching it warily he frowned upon reading the word on the front: <em>Kurt. <em>It wasn't his birthday for another week and knowing that his Dad hid all cards and presents prior to the date, he picked up the envelope and twirled it around in his hands a few times. He recognised the handwriting on the front as Carole's which only caused his brow to furrow further.

"You can open it." Kurt jumped and spun around to see his Dad leaning casually against the kitchen counter. "Wait, actually." Burt raised a finger and moved to the bottom of the stairs to shout up to Finn and Carole. "He's got the envelope." There were some faint sounds from above and creaking stairs before Finn and Carole appeared in the kitchen. Kurt watched them all curiously and felt particularly confused as Finn smiled at him eagerly. Carole was staring at Kurt's hands as if it would make him open the item inside them quicker. Burt sat down at the table and gestured for the family to join him. Kurt did so cautiously and placed the envelope in front of him.

"It's not my birthday yet," Kurt commented. Burt chuckled and shook his head.

"We know."

"It's a sort of early birthday present," Carole explained, placing a hand on Kurt's forearm that rested on the table.

"How can you have a _sort of _early birthday present?" Kurt questioned.

"Dude, just open the envelope." Finn was practically bouncing in his seat and Kurt looked at the envelope and picked it up. He turned it and untucked the flap at the back, breath hitching as he saw part of an airline ticket. Burt stretched a hand out across the table and Carole took it, squeezing it lightly and beaming across at her husband. Kurt continued to pull the contents of the envelope out and flicked through them quickly, eyes widening. He dropped everything on the table and squealed. Finn covered his ears with a grin while Carole and Burt simply laughed. Kurt jumped up and ran around the table to embrace his Dad. Burt swiftly stood up and rubbed Kurt's back as the boy flung his arms around his neck.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Kurt cried, smiling through tears at Finn over his Dad's shoulder. Finn looked up at him with an equally wide grin.

"Just so you know, it was my idea," Finn casually remarked. Kurt let go of his Dad and stood behind Finn to lean down a little and wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"If I _ever _call you an awful step brother again, remind me of this," Kurt laughed. Finn patted at Kurt's arms across his chest and nodded. Kurt lifted his gaze and his eyes met Carole's across the table. She smiled at him and began to stand up. Kurt moved away from Finn towards Carole and pulled her in for a hug. He sniffed into her shoulder and thanked her also. She pushed him away after a while and cupped his face, wiping a thumb over the tear trails on his cheeks.

"You're _more _than welcome, Kurt."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered in reply.

"Stop thanking us," Carole said with an affectionate eye roll, dropping her hands to his shoulders. "You deserve it." Kurt sniffed again and nodded. He looked around at his family and blinked rapidly, trying to stop anymore tears falling. Burt watched him amused and pointed towards the stairs.

"Take the stuff upstairs and get ready. I'll make everyone breakfast." Kurt smiled gratefully and collected the envelope and pieces of paper before running up the stairs. He leaped onto his bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, immediately dialling Blaine's number. Scrambling around until he was sat crossed legged, he laid everything out in front of him with his free hand and sighed happily.

"I assume this is important enough to interrupt my Saturday morning lie-in?"

"It most definitely is," Kurt beamed. He heard some shuffling on the other end of the line and assumed Blaine was sitting up in bed.

"You sound far too happy for this time of day," Blaine yawned.

"It's _10am_, Blaine."

"It's _Saturday,_ Kurt."

"So! It's not li- no, you know what, never mind. I wouldn't even care if I'd phoned you at two in the morning, so just shut up and listen." Kurt tried to sound snappy, but he had a smile etched firmly onto his face that wouldn't fully allow it.

"Whoa, okay, scary Kurt. I'm listening."

"So, you know it's my birthday next week?"

"Really?" Blaine gasped and Kurt wasn't against hanging up and leaving Blaine in suspense.

"Are you going to listen properly or not?"

"Sorry," Blaine chuckled. "Carry on."

"Okay. Well I went downstairs about half an hour ago and there was an envelope on the kitchen table with my name on. Now, my Dad has strict rules about hiding all cards and present before birthdays after I opened all of mine 3 days early when I was six after I found them lying around the living room." Kurt paused momentarily, expecting Blaine to cut in with a snarky comment but was pleased when there was nothing. "I picked the envelope up and then my Dad appeared and told me I could open it but not before he called down Finn and Carole. I told them it wasn't my birthday yet and Carole said it was some kind of early present and Finn was _scarily_ eager for me to open it so I did." Kurt paused again, more for dramatic effect this time. He let the silence linger and bit his lip for refrain from screaming down the phone.

"Kurt, there is a time when dramatic pauses are getting _too _dramatic. Spill."

"!" Kurt blurted out all in one breath.

"All I got there was plane, the, West and weekend," Blaine laughed. Kurt exhaled and ran his fingers over the airline tickets in front of him.

"My family booked plane tickets for me to go to London next weekend to see Wicked on the West End." Kurt was surprised that his voice didn't raise an octave or more.

"_Kurt,_" Blaine breathed. "Oh God, I don't even – Kurt, that's _amazing!_"

"I know," he squealed, no longer concerned with anyone's hearing.

"Stay right where you are, I'm coming over _now_. We are celebrating this together." Before Kurt could reply, Blaine had hung up. Kurt wanted to be angry but one glance at the tickets in front of him made him forget. His grin grew wider, if that was possible, and he fell back into his pillows with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Hi, Burt."

"He rang you about the present didn't he?" Burt smiled. Blaine nodded and stepped into the house as Burt moved aside for him to enter. Burt gestured towards the stairs and Blaine headed in the same direction. "Finn, Carole and I are going out in a few minutes to get some a couple of small presents for Kurt so make sure he doesn't break anything in his excitement."

"Sure thing," Blaine replied before striding up the stairs. Kurt's bedroom door was slightly open so Blaine knocked lightly on the wood and peered inside. Kurt looked up from his bed and grinned as Blaine shucked off his shoes and came to sit opposite him. "Is this the stuff?" Blaine asked, pointing at the various pieces of paper between them. Kurt bit his lip and his eyes lit up that Blaine couldn't resist leaning forwards to place a kiss to his smile. Kurt responded eagerly and cupped Blaine's face. "You're gonna have the most amazing time, Kurt. I wish I could be there with you." Kurt's breath hitched and he pulled away, his expression one of despair.

"Oh God, I didn't even think about the fact you won't be there. My first birthday with a boyfriend and I'm leaving him for London," Kurt murmured sadly. Blaine squeezed Kurt's thighs where his hands rested and leant into the palm still on his cheek.

"I'll text you every day that you're gone and if your Dad will let you, you can ring me every evening. How does that sound?"

"I'd still rather you were there with me."

"I know, but we'll talk as much as we can." There was a faint sound of the front door closing downstairs and Kurt frowned. "You're family have gone out," Blaine explained. "Your Dad told me to make sure you don't break anything in your excitement."

"Ye of little faith," Kurt sighed with an eye roll.

"So now they've gone," Blaine whispered, "we can celebrate."

"We're supposed to celebrate on my actual birthday not on the day I get an early present," Kurt got out between Blaine stealing kisses.

"You're not here on the actual day so right now seems like a _wonderful _time, don't you think?" Blaine briefly looked down to gather up Kurt's present and place everything in a pile on the bedside table. His gaze returned to Kurt and he smirked as Kurt's lust blown eyes stared back at him. He shuffled forwards and placed his legs either side of Kurt's crossed ones to sit in his lap. He draped his arms around Kurt's neck and peppered his face with kisses, smirking as Kurt's breathing became heavy and he could feel his hands gripping the back of his shirt.

"How long are they gone for?" Kurt breathed.

"Long enough."

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked blearily as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. He rolled over and threw an arm across Blaine's chest, nuzzling into his neck. He glanced towards his door as something in the corner of his eye moved and quickly shuffled away from Blaine and pulled the duvet up over his own bare torso, half covering Blaine's at the same time. Blaine began to wake up from all the movement and frowned up at Kurt, only to follow his gaze and suddenly bury himself under the mound of pillows around him.<p>

"Uh, hi Dad."

"Morning, kiddo." Burt stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets with an amused expression on his face. "Tell Blaine he can come out of there, will you? I'm not going to hurt him." Kurt nodded and poked at Blaine's side under the duvet. There was no response so he lifted a pillow off Blaine's face.

"He said he's not going to hurt you."

"I'm half naked in his son's bed. This seems like prime time to shoot me," Blaine whispered. Kurt eyed his Dad again and shrugged.

"Blaine?" Burt called across the room. Blaine flinched a little but peered over the top of the pillow. "Me and Kurt are pretty close, so he tends to tell me when he has big life changes. You two having sex for the first time a while ago counted as a big life change so I am quite aware of the reason he asked if you could stay over last night." Blaine raised his eyebrows and glanced towards Kurt who was fidgeting uncomfortably by his side. "Even if he hadn't told me, deaf, dumb and blind people would have known after Kurt said 'I'm not going to see him for a while so we need to make up for it.'"

"_Stop _talking, Dad. Please," Kurt begged. Burt was close to bursting into laughter at the embarrassment both boys were feeling but he simply nodded goodbye and left the room after informing them breakfast would be ready in 20 minutes. "I am so sorry," Kurt groaned, looking apologetically at Blaine. Blaine rubbed his hands over his face as he exhaled heavily.

"As awful as that was, you're Dad's pretty brilliant."

"Yeah, he is," Kurt smiled. "Now, come on," he said, throwing the duvet off both of them and patting Blaine's stomach. "Breakfast and then I have a plane to catch!" Blaine grumbled at the last statement and reluctantly got out of bed.

"I could stay here and not take you to the airport," Blaine suggested.

"You could if you want to be single again," Kurt deadpanned. Blaine huffed and followed Kurt into the bathroom where he was beginning his morning routine.

Blaine parked his car in the drop off bay, turned off the ignition and climbed out to open Kurt's door. A taxi pulled up behind Blaine's car and Finn, Carole and Burt stepped out of it. Each person took their bags from the boot of each vehicle and Burt paid the taxi driver, sending him off with a nod of thanks. Blaine made sure all of Kurt's belongings were out before shutting the trunk and moving to lean against the side of the car. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground, kicking at imaginary stones. Kurt was drumming his fingers against the handle of his suitcase as he gave Blaine a sad smile.

"I'll be back in three days."

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. He glanced up at Kurt and pushed himself off the car to wrap him in a hug. Kurt embraced Blaine's waist and placed a kiss to his neck.

"It's _three _days, Blaine. I'll ring you every evening and text you whenever I get the chance, okay?" Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you more," Kurt smiled as he pulled away from the hug. Blaine chuckled and leant in for a brief kiss.

"I know it's not until Sunday but Happy Birthday," he murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair and rubbed their noses together.

"Thank you." The two boys were interrupted as Burt called over that they should start moving if they wanted to catch their plane. Kurt held up his index finger, indicating to give them a moment and Burt tutted.

"You better go. Speak to you later?"

"I'll text you when we land?" Kurt offered and Blaine nodded. With one last kiss, Kurt took hold of his baggage and joined his family. He stopped briefly as they came to the doors into the airport and looked over his shoulder at Blaine. "I love you, I'll miss you and I'll see you Sunday." Blaine raised a hand to wave goodbye and watched Kurt go, not missing the wink he received from Burt once he knew Kurt was otherwise occupied.

* * *

><p>Kurt fidgeted in his seat, constantly checking the time on his phone and tapping his foot. Finn was watching from next to him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Burt, who was on Kurt's other side, was mid conversation with Carole so couldn't chastise his son for being impatient.<p>

"Are we ever going to be able to top this a present?" Finn asked, hoping to distract Kurt for a while until the show began.

"I doubt it. London, The West End, Wicked, on my birthday. Nope. Never going to top it," Kurt beamed. "Well, actually," Kurt started and Finn was listening intently, wanting to know what could possibly be better than this for Kurt. "It would be _impossible _to top if Blaine was here."

"Next time, we'll bring Blaine then," Finn laughed.

"Don't make promises you may not keep," Burt commented, joining their discussion.

"Oh next time, he's coming, Dad," Kurt stated firmly.

"I swear you'd take that boy everywhere if you could," Burt muttered and Kurt shrugged indifferently, but the coy smile on his face said his Dad was right. Kurt began to squeal as the lights dimmed and music began to play. His Dad shushed him quietly and Kurt snapped his mouth shut, clenching his jaw to stop himself from getting overexcited. Finn nudged him gently and Kurt looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday, dude." In another situation, Kurt may have complained at being called 'dude' but he simply grinned and turned his attention back to the show, his face a glow with pure delight.

* * *

><p>As the show ended and the cast came onto the stage once more for their last bows, Kurt was bouncing on the balls of his feet and applauding enthusiastically. The house lights came up shortly after and Kurt sunk back into his seat, leaning his head on his Dad's shoulder.<p>

"Best. Birthday. _Ever," _he said breathlessly. Carole leant around Burt to smile at Kurt.

"We're glad you enjoyed it, Kurt, but your birthdays not over yet and we have one more present for you." Kurt lifted his head in interest and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this going to be a small little thing that won't be as good as Wicked and I'll have to pretend I love it just as much?" Kurt asked hesitantly, having to raise his voice slightly to speak over the noise of the audience leaving the theatre.

"Are backstage passes a little thing?" Finn mused. Kurt's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth trying to find an appropriate response. Carole delved into her bag and pulled out 4 lanyards, each with an ID inside stating they had full backstage access. Kurt shrieked, causing a few members of the leaving audience to jump and eye him suspiciously, and grabbed at one of the lanyards, clutching it to his chest.

"This would still be better if Blaine were here," he remarked. Burt smirked and leant back in his chair.

"The guy I spoke to on the phone about all this said the cast would do a special performance for you once the place had emptied out, so we'll just sit here and wait alright?"

"Stop making this day more amazing! I'm going to implode," Kurt groaned as he threw his head back to rest on the top of the chair.

"Implode away," Finn said, poking at Kurt's arm so he looked back towards the stage. Kurt's gaze fell on the lead actress of the play as she began to sing and Kurt immediately recognised the music and words to be 'For Good.' Kurt's jaw dropped as she smiled down at Kurt, singing in perfect tune. Kurt thought back to his short time on the Broadway stage of Wicked where he performed the song with Rachel and his eyes began to fill with tears. As the actress came to the end of her first verse, Kurt eagerly awaited the arrival of the other actress and he almost choked when a familiar voice replaced what should've been that of the woman portraying Glinda. He looked at his Dad and Carole and Burt pointed towards the stage.

"You really want to be looking up there, kid," he chuckled and Kurt closed his eyes, turned his head and felt his heart flutter as the singing continued. When he opened his eyes he let out a ragged breath through his smile and allowed a tear to trail over his cheek. He didn't even let the song reach a peak, much to his Dad's protests, before clambering over the one row in front and climbing up onto the stage to throw himself at Blaine. He jumped up to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist and his arms around his shoulders. Blaine laughed into his neck and clasped his hands together underneath Kurt to hold him up.

"You're such a sneaky bastard," Kurt sniffed, nuzzling into Blaine's hair. Blaine pulled back and captured Kurt's lips, breathing heavily as they parted. He glanced down to Kurt's family and was happy to see them smiling up at him. Looking at Kurt again he pressed their foreheads together.

"Happy Birthday."

"Sneaky bastard," Kurt repeated as he huffed out small laugh. "You amazing, wonderful, ridiculously sneaky bastard. God, I love you."

"Love you more," Blaine replied as he let Kurt stand back on the ground. "And stop calling me a sneaky bastard. It was your Dad who organised everything."

"I don't care. You went along with it and kept secrets from me!" Kurt whined.

"But it was worth it, right?"

"Am I allowed to say no?" Kurt grinned mischievously.

"If you want me to hop straight back on a plane to America, then yes." Kurt chuckled and squeezed Blaine's hands that were entwined with his own. "Now, come one. There's a cast of people backstage who can't wait to meet you." He tugged on Kurt's hand and gestured at the rest of the family to come and join them.

"They don't even know me. How can they be wanting to meet me?"

"Considering I've been here most of the day rambling about you to anyone who'd listen, I'd say a fair few of them know who you are," Blaine murmured, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"Blaine Warbler, what am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? For old times sake? :)<br>P.S - I love you guys immensely. Thank you again for sticking with this until the end! **


End file.
